King of Beasts
by Won-Chan108
Summary: It's mating season and Kyoya gets dumped by his mate Nile. One day Kyoya saves a red kitten from a white wolf. The next day he finds out that that kitten is the prince of the forest, Ginga Hagane! For saving his son, Ryusei forces Kyoya to be Ginga's mate. Ginga loves Kyoya, but will Kyoya love him back? KyoyaxGinga, RyugaxGinga, KyoyaxNile
1. Prequal

**King of Beasts**

**It's finally published! You've waited a whole year and here it is, ENJOY!**

**Yaoi warning BOYxBOY love, don't like, then don't read!**

**Kyoya's P.O.V.**

My name is Kyoya Tategami, 17 years-old. My breed is lion, golden fur. We lions make good semes, but it's hard for us to find ukes to reproduce with.

My mate is Nile, and Egyptian neko. He's only 16, but I care about him so much.

Lately we've been arguing a lot. Sometimes I wonder if Nile loves me, or just the lion-me.

I panted on top of him as Nile clawed into the bed sheets in pain. He hissed, "Uggh! B-Be gentle dammit!"

"Just bear with it a little more," I grunted, "I know what I'm doing."

"Ssss! Pull out! Pull out! Pull out!" he tossed and turned, "Y-You're too big!"

"I haven't even put in half yet."

"I SAID PULL OUT!" he scratched me on the face again.

I pulled out and rubbed my sore cheek, "Geez, it's not like I was trying to hurt you."

Nile sat up in bed and crossed his arms in a huff, "Well, you did"

"I'm sorry Nile, I've prepped you the best that I can." I re-tied my hair into a ponytail, "getting you wet, using lube, and prodding-"

"The problem isn't **me**," he dressed himself, "It's **you**, and that freakish third leg of yours."

I put on my boxers. I know I'm big down there, but Nile could at least try to accept that. It's just the way I was born.

When Nile finally finished dressing I kissed his cheek.

He groaned in disgust, "Ugh, stop smothering me!"

"I love you, this is what mates do." I pulled my pants up.

"Kyoya, get out.."

"What?"

Nile threw me my shirt and boots, pushing me out of the door, "I SAID GET OUT!"

He kicked me out of the hut. He's been pretty harsh to me lately. We've been dating for a few months.

Sometimes I wonder if Nile even cares about me anymore.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kyoya put his shirt on and slipped on his boots. His shirt was gray, long-sleeved, and ripped at the center. His dark gray jeans were tucked in his brown boots.

He slid down the ladder to leave Nile's tree hut.

"Nile just needs to cool off," Kyoya told himself, "I'll just come back later."

Kyoya wandered around the forest; then found a tall tree.

The lion teen jumped up from branch to branch until he found a thick resting spot. He lay on his back for a quick snooze.

**. . .**

"NYAAA!" a scream echoed in the distance.

Kyoya's lion ears twitched and he woke up. "Where's that sound coming from?" he looked down.

A little red kitten was running from a loud growling sound.

"NYAAA!" the kitten shrieked again.

Kyoya knew it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that the kitten was in trouble. He jumped from the tall tree.

The kitten ran past him, followed by a flash of silver and red fur.

It was so fast Kyoya couldn't identify the monster. All he knew was that he had to help the kitten.

The lion used his agility and scooped he little guy up. He quickly hid up in a tree.

The silver and red fur sped off in the opposite direction.

Kyoya sighed in relief, "That was too close."

The kitten was really small and fit in the palm of Kyoya's hand.

"You're really small; you okay little guy?" he examined the kitty.

It had gotten a little dirty. It looked up at Kyoya with golden eyes.

"Hn, you don't speak English or Japanese do you?" he held the kitten to his chest and slid down the tree, _'Maybe this cat is just a stray and not a human.'_

Once they reached the bottom, Kyoya placed the kitten on the ground.

"Alright, it should be safe now. Go back to where you came from." He smiled, "And stay out of trouble little guy."

Kyoya vanished quickly and jumped from tree to tree back to Nile's hut.

The kitten stared away at his savior until he disappeared from his vision.

The little red neko turned back to Koma Village.

**To be Continued. . .**


	2. Kyoya's New Mate

**King of Beasts**

**One week later. . .**

Nile had his arms crossed, "Kyoya, I can't deal with you anymore."

"Uhh..what are you saying?" Kyoya felt hurt.

"I'm breaking up with you." Nile ran a hand through his orange bangs, "Why should I be your mate if you can't give me the lion cubs I want?"

"You mean..you only dated me because of my lion breed?" Kyoya's sadness turned into rage.

Nile only sighed, "Truth hurts.."

"You little-!"

"Get out of my home!" Nile pushed the lion teen out of his hut and slammed the door.

"Nile, you bastard! How can you be so cruel?! You know I love you!" he banged hard on the door, "Hey, answer me!"

No response.

Angry tears slid down his scarred cheeks. Kyoya slid down the rope ladder and walked far away from the hut.

'_If you want me to leave, then fine, I'll leave.'_

**. . .**

The lion teen had wandered into a small habitat in the forest.

"Hmm.." he read the sign, "Koma Village huh?"

He walked around the village and saw little kids running and laughing.

There were markets, bigger homes, mates holding hands, and happiness in the air.

"At least this place is better than Nile's hut." He thought out loud.

Suddenly the lion teen spotted a group of people, men, women, part sheep, bull, bird, dog, neko, etc.

'_What's going on?'_ he wondered.

Way up ahead of the crowd was the King of the Forest, Lion Ryo Hagane, announcing big news.

"My fellow beasts of the forest, I'm sure you are all aware of mating season coming up in a few months."

Members of the crowd murmured in agreement.

"Good, then I'll say it. Under tragic circumstances my son is in need of a new mate!" he held his son in the air.

**Kyoya's P.O.V.**

What?! It's that kitten from earlier!

The red kitten was held in the air by King Ryo. It looked down at the crowd with blank golden eyes.

"Which one of you would like to mate with him?" Ryo offered.

"_Pfft, no way"_

"_Who'd want that little runt?"_

The King ignored the rude people, "C'mon now, don't be shy. Who'd like to mate with the prince?"

How come these people dislike that cat so badly?

"Fine, if no one will volunteer, I'll let my son choose on his own." He put down the kitten and t stared off into the crowd.

A few people left while others tried to hide. Suddenly my heart began to race, that kitten was staring directly into my eyes.

My legs moved on their own; before I knew it, I was standing in front of the king of the forest.

The kitten hopped onto his father's shoulder and whispered something into his ear. Can that cat talk or something?

"I see..very well then." Ryo announced loudly, "My son has chosen this lion teen before me, Kyoya Tategami, as his mate."

My jaw nearly dropped, "WHAT?!" And how'd that kitten even know my full name?!

"He told me you saved him about a week ago, in the forest." The king explained.

Oh shit..why'd I get involved?

"You're definitely suited to be his mate." Ryo grinned, "Make sure you two give me a lot of grandchildren, ahahahaa!"

I sweatdropped and he handed me the kitten. It's fur was soft and it was so small. The kitten licked my lips and I blushed.

All of a sudden I was being escorted into Ryo's royal palace.

It was a huge mansion in a tree, but the inside was so fancy.

Ryo grabbed my hand, "Come now, let me take you to my son's room."

"But I don't want-!"

"Here we are!"

The man pushed me into the bedroom. There was a huge bed, an overflowing closet with clothes, a balcony, and a bathroom.

"This is my son's room, and now it's yours too." Ryo welcomed.

"Wow.." I couldn't help but walk around in it, "Wait a minute, I never agreed to be your son's mate!"

"Do you even know the prince's name?" Ryo pointed to the red kitten in my hands, "His name is Ginga Hagane."

"Ginga huh" I looked down at him and he looked back up at me.

"Well I'll leave you two alone." The king left out the door, "Bye-bye~!"

I sighed loudly. One minute I get dumped by my lover and now I'm forced to be mates with this..kitten.

Ginga yawned in my hands.

He's so small and cute, I can't stay mad at him. "Guess it's bed time for you, little guy."

I let him in the bed with me. The kitten curled up next to me.

"So, you're my mate from now on?"

He purred in his sleep, "Zzz.."

"Hn, yeah right.." I rolled my eyes and turned off the lights, "I'm getting out of here first thing in the morning."

**To be Continued. . .**

**Darn, I wanted to do 3 chapters to start it off. But I have school..oh well. What do you guys think of it so far? It's only the beginning, give it some time.**


	3. Cute Little Nightmare

**King of Beasts**

The sunlight shined through the balcony windows into Kyoya's face.

"Hnn?" the lion teen slowly awoke from his slumber.

The kitten was curled in a ball on his chest.

'_How'd he get there?'_ Kyoya sweatdropped, "Uhh..good morning..I guess."

The lion teen got out of bed while gently not waking the kitten out of bed. He immediately crashed into a pile of clothes.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kyoya looked around, "Was this room always like this?"

There were clothes and accessories all over the floor.

_POOF!_

A roundish figure formed underneath the covers of the bed.

"Huh? What was that just now..?" Kyoya pulled the blankets down to reveal a small boy with short red hair and kitty ears.

He was sucking his thumb as he slept.

"Don't tell me..is this," Kyoya grunted, "Ginga?"

"Hm~?" the boy's eyes fluttered opened, "Mew?"

The boy sat up in bed and the blankets completely fell off him.

Ginga stretched naked, "Nyaaa~!"

Kyoya fell on his butt with a nosebleed. The little neko had such cute features.

"Y-Y-You're Ginga?!"

The sleepy boy rubbed his eye and nodded.

'_No way could this toddler be Ginga. Maybe this kid wandered in here when me and that kitten fell asleep. Speaking of which, where is that little stray?'_ Kyoya looked around for the kitten.

The boy curled on the bed to resume sleeping, "Prrr.."

The lion teen looked at the boy, "Red ears..red tail..golden eyes..You really are Ginga, aren't you?"

The sleepy boy nodded again.

Kyoya just sat on the pile of clothes dumbfounded, "I had no idea the prince of the forest was just a little kid."

His head bumped into a pile of clothes and white cloths fell on him.

"Huh?" Kyoya slowly pulled one cloth off his head, "GAAAAH!"

The cloth turned out to be a pair of pumpkin panties.

**[I don't really know how to define pumpkin panties to you. Just type in 'pumpkin panties' on Google to know what they look like. They're basically white baby panties.]**

They were white panties with a kitty cat face on the back of them.

Kyoya blushed, "Wh-Wh-Whose are these?!"

Ginga crawled towards the edge of the bed to find out why Kyoya was so loud. The boy pointed to himself.

"_You_ wear _these_?!"

He nodded.

"But you're a boy!"

The little neko only stared.

Kyoya sweatdropped, "You don't talk much do you?"

The little boy tumbled out of bed and crawled around on the floor. Kyoya blushed at his nudity. Ginga crawled towards the door.

"Hey, you can't leave out of here naked!" he scolded.

The little neko ignored and clawed at the door, "Nya, nya, nya"

"Grr, Ginga!" he was firm, "Get over here _now_."

The little neko crawled over to his mate and sat in front of Kyoya.

'_Good, he's obedient enough. Looks like I have to be the adult here.'_ The lion teen cleared his throat, "Ginga, get dressed. Being naked is bad, okay?"

The neko tilted his head to the side, "Nya?"

"Grr, here," he picked up a pair of panties, "you said you wear these so put them on."

Ginga just stared at Kyoya.

"Well, go on. Don't you know how to dress yourself?"

He shook his head no.

Kyoya grunted, "Do you even know how to take care of yourself?"

Ginga whimpered and shook his head no. His sad golden eyes stared into Kyoya's blue eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. Ugh fine," he sighed, "I'll dress you myself."

Ginga grinned, "Nyaa~!"

Kyoya whacked him on the head, "Don't enjoy it!"

The neko pouted and rubbed the bump on his head.

The lion teen stared blankly at all the hundreds of panties scattered on the floor. He picked up a pair that had a heart on them, "Come here, I'll put these on you."

Ginga turned away, "Hmph!"

"What?" Kyoya blinked, "You don't want these?"

He shook his head no.

"Then how about these?" he picked up a pair with a star on them.

"Hmph!"

"Man you're picky," he picked up the pair with the kitty cat on them, "these?"

"Hmph!"

"Puppy panties?"

"Hmph!"

"Polka-dot panties?"

"Hmph!"

'_Dammit, hurry up and pick!'_ Kyoya growled and picked up a pair with a teddy bear on them.

Ginga's face sparkled, "Nyaaa~!"

"You wanna wear these?" Kyoya blinked.

The boy clapped his hands, "Nya! Nya! Nya!"

"Um, okay then.."

Ginga clutched Kyoya's arm for balance as he stood up.

"Now gimme your foot"

The little neko stepped forward and Kyoya slipped the panties up his legs. The lion teen swallowed hard and blushed red, he couldn't watch as he pulled them up.

'_Why am I getting nervous? He's just a kid, gotta relax.'_ He told himself.

The panties slipped firmly around Ginga's waist. Kyoya took his hands away and the little neko sat down.

"Phew," Kyoya leaned back, "so what do you think?"

The little neko shook his butt side-to-side; the lion teen blushed red as he saw the cute teddy bear print on Ginga's tushy.

Ginga's little red tail finally wriggled free out of the panties. The neko mewled happily to finally have his tail out, "Nyaaa!"

Kyoya's nose was bleeding again, he slammed his fist on the floor, startling Ginga.

"Okay I admit it, you're fucking adorable dammit!"

Ginga just sweatdropped, "Ny-Nya?"

The neko continued to crawl around.

"Hey get back here, you still need clothes." Kyoya tried to hold the neko but they tumbled after knocking over a box.

King Ryusei barged in, "Good morning~! How are my two love birds today?" He instantly became shocked.

Kyoya was on top of his son and both of them only wore their underwear.

"Ky-Kyoya, I know you're my son's mate, but having sex on the first night together?" his eyes sparkled in admiration, "What a bold man you are."

"No, it's not like that! Back me up here Ginga."

The neko stared up at Kyoya on top of him. His cheeks blushed pink and he covered his face, "Mew"

"Don't act innocent now, you brat!"

"C'mon Kyoya, no time to argue. Focus on your training session today." Ryu checked the clock on the wall, "Ah, it already started. You're half an hour late."

"WHAT THE HELL, I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR ANYTHING!" Kyoya raged.

"I signed you up," Ryusei posed, "you're gonna become a Koma ninja!"

"What.." Kyoya sweatdropped, "..the hell?"

"They'll explain when you get there," he handed Kyoya Ginga's clothes, "the meeting is at the center of the forest, better huuurry~!" the king left the room.

Kyoya looked at Ginga crawling around on the floor. The neko stopped and looked up at the lion, "Nya?" He bopped him on the head, "NYA?!"

"I don't know why..I just felt like hitting you."

The boy pouted while Kyoya got dressed in his clothes from yesterday. Next he dressed the neko in the clothes Ryusei gave him.

Ginga now wore red shorts and a light blue shirt with little yellow duckies on it.

"Okay, the place is all cleaned up." Kyoya opened the door, "I'm leaving now."

"Nya-nya!" Ginga clung to Kyoya's leg.

"Ugh, what?" he was already late, now Ginga was slowing him down.

The boy looked up at him with cute begging eyes.

"OOOh no, I am _not_ taking you with me." Kyoya glared.

**Forest. . .**

"I can't believe I'm taking you with me.."

Kyoya jumped from tree to tree.

Ginga was sitting on Kyoya's shoulders, clutching his lion ears. He loved the way the wind went in his face each time the lion jumped.

"Nya-ha-ha~!" he giggled like a baby.

Kyoya was ticked, "Stop enjoying it, dammit!"

"_Oh, Tategami! There you are!"_

"Huh?"

Kyoya stopped at a tree branch and looked down. A boy with curly hair, cotton tail, and ram horns was waving at him. "You're Tategami, right?"

"Um, yeah"

"I'm Hyoma, Koma ninja trainer," he smiled, "King Ryusei told me you were coming."

The lion came down and joined Hyoma and the other semes. _'So this is the center of the forest, I'll be sure to keep this in mind.'_

The semes stared at the neko on Kyoya's shoulders. One asked, "Why'd you bring a baby here?"

Kyoya picked Ginga off him and placed him in the grass, "He's the prince, my mate."

"Really? You're the sucker who was chosen to mate with the prince. I feel bad for you!" he laughed.

Kyoya grit his teeth, holding back his anger.

Hyoma silenced the group of laughing semes, "Enough, all of you! Let's start training, _now_!"

Kyoya raised his hand, "Um, about that, Ryusei told me you'd explain what a Koma ninja is."

"Simple, you learn to use weapons to protect in order to protect the village, yourself, and most importantly," Hyoma was serious, "your mate."

Kyoya looked over at Ginga. The boy was playing with a yellow butterfly.

He sweatdropped, _'I have to protect __**that**__?'_

Hyoma clapped his hands, "Now then, let's work on accuracy today. Everyone grab a weapon."

Some dominants got out shurikens, some got out swords, and others used kunai.

Ginga hid by a tree and stared at the weapons they held. His heart raced in fear.

Hyoma set up the targets, "Try to hit the bull's-eye, good luck. GO!"

The semes cut, sliced, and destroyed each target. Ginga's legs trembled in fear and he wanted to cry., "Ny-Nya.."

Kyoya got perfect scores, hitting every bull's-eye with his shurikens.

Some semes began to murmur, "Hey, do you guys smell something?"

"Yeah, smells wet.."

"Stinks too.."

Kyoya's nose smelt the air, he picked up the scent, _'What is that smell?'_

His nose led to Ginga by the tree. Ginga was clutching his duckie shirt while his trembling tail covered between his legs.

He walked over to his little mate, the smell was coming from him. Ginga was sniffling and crying a little.

"What the..?" he picked Ginga up and saw how damp Ginga's shorts were. Kyoya grimaced, "Oh no..you..**didn't**."

**Back at the Palace. . .**

Ryusei's servants took care of Ginga's little accident while Kyoya angrily waited in the bedroom.

The servants knocked on the door, "Sorry for the wait. The prince is here now." They left them alone.

Ginga wore a white T-shirt and blue shorts, "Nya-nya!" he walked up to the sitting Kyoya smiling. He touched the lion's knees.

"Don't touch me brat!"

Ginga took a startled step back, "Nya?"

"This is all your fault!" Kyoya growled, "I don't want to be the mate of some bratty little kid."

Ginga sat down and pouted cutely.

"I'm not falling for that anymore!" Kyoya stood up, "Ever since I met you, my life has gotten worse and worse!"

"M-Mew?"

"Nile left me, you're my new mate, you made me late for training, I'm the laughing stock of the village, you can't even take care of yourself, and **today**," he was ticked, "you peed your pants!"

Ginga cried loudly like a baby, balling his fists and wiping his tears.

Shut-up! All you do is cry, wet your pants, and annoy me." Kyoya got in bed and covered himself with the blankets, "Stop ruining my life!"

Ginga turned into kitten form. He couldn't stop crying and felt guilty for causing Kyoya so much trouble.

He hopped onto the edge of the bed and curled into a ball far away from Kyoya. He didn't want to be a burden to Kyoya anymore.

**To be Continued. . .**

**Sorry, I got school again. I don't even know if I'm gonna add another chapter, what do you guys think of it so far?**


	4. A loving heart

**King of Beasts**

**Kyoya's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning and stretched. Once I got out of bed, I stepped on a pile of pumpkin panties from yesterday.

"Ugh, Ginga" I put them all in a box and decided to organize them later.

Where is that little red fur ball anyway?

I looked at the bed. Ginga was curled in a ball at the edge. I poked him a little.

"Mmmmew.." he twitched.

He sure is tiny, and his eyes looked tired. Was he up all night?

I poked him again, this time he woke up.

"Mew..mew?" he looked up at me, his eyes were pink.

"Were..Were you up all night crying?" I felt his cheek.

He immediately jerked away, "Nya!"

Ginga instantly fell off the bed. I tried to pick him up, "You okay?"

He scratched me, "Hiiiiisss!"

"Ow!" he cut my finger.

Ginga ran off and I kept chasing after him. Dammit, what's this brat's problem? I kept knocking stuff over while he raced across the floor.

Finally I cornered him, "Hey, stop running away from me!"

He shook his head no, "Nya-nya-nya!"

Okay, now I'm pissed. I tried picking him up again but he put up a fight. I ended up pulling his tail instead.

"NYAAA!" Ginga shrieked.

_POOF!_

He was back to his toddler form. He panted from exhaustion underneath me.

I mumbled, "Hn, so if I pull his tail he turns human again."

Ginga refused to look me in the eyes and his body trembled. He used his arms to cover his face.

"What's up with you?!" I grabbed his arm, "Look at me!"

Ginga and I made perfect eye contact. His golden eyes were wide, he couldn't stop trembling, and his skin was cold.

He looked terrible..Ginga wasn't mad at me, he was _afraid_ of me.

I asked calmly, "Are you scared?"

He shivered, but managed to nod.

I blushed, "Is it because I'm on top of you?"

He shook his head no.

"Then please, tell me what's wrong Ginga."

His lips parted slowly, "N-Nya nya nya nya"

I sighed, "Ugh, I can't understand a word your saying. Can't you speak English?"

He shook his head no.

"Please, I want to know what's wrong-"

Ginga pressed his forehead against mine. Images immediately filled my head.

I could see..myself..

_**I was yelling, "Don't touch me brat!"**_

Did I really look that scary?

"_**This is all your fault, I never wanted to be your mate!"**_

Was I really that angry?

As I continued to receive these flashbacks, my chest turned to knots. It hurt so much. Is this how Ginga felt?

"_**Stop ruining my life!"**_

Ginga pulled his forehead away from mine and the flashbacks ended.

I slowly opened my eyes, "Ginga.."

The boy hugged himself.

"Did I really hurt you that much?" I asked.

A tear slid down his cheek.

My body moved on its own and I hugged Ginga, "I'm sorry I hurt you." He was so small and fragile in my arms, "I'm just going through so much right now. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you."

Ginga clung to my shirt and sobbed. I picked him up and carried him to Ryusei.

"What's wrong with my son?" he noticed Ginga's tired eyes.

"I said some..things, and now I want to cheer him up." I was serious, "What can I do to make him happy again?"

Ryu rubbed his chin, "Depends on how much you care about him."

"Please sir, I'm willing to do anything."

"Anything?" he paused.

"Yes, anything"

"Ehehe, I have just the idea."

"Uhh..okay.." I was creeped out, this guy was scheming something and I don't like it.

**Daycare. . .**

This is so embarrassing, why did that stupid king tell us to come here?!

"Hello everyone~" greeted Sora. He was a boy with horse ears and a blonde tail. He looked around my age, "Today, you dads are gonna learn how to be better fathers."

The daycare was filled with toys, stuffed animal plushies, rainbow blocks, and each wall was a different color. I was getting a seizure just looking at these bright colors.

Ginga was sitting in my lap, "Uwaaa~" he looked around the room excitedly.

I looked down at him, "You actually like this?"

He looked up at me, "Nyaaa~"

I blushed, at least _he's_ happy.

Sora asked me, "What's your name sir?"

"I'm Kyoya Tategami," then I pointed to Ginga, "and this is..uh..how should I put this."

Sora smiled, "It's okay, we already know that this is prince Ginga. I had no idea you were his father."

"Uhh, actually he's my mate."

". . ."

The room went silent. The other dads and their kids stared at me.

"Tategami-kun, your son is..your mate?" Sora blushed.

"No! We're not related at all!" I blushed, "Please don't get the wrong idea, King Ryusei recommended we come here."

The dads began murmuring stuff about me. This wasn't helping at all.

"O..kay.." Sora shrugged off the awkward moment, "let's begin the fun activities I have in store for you all today."

**Kitchen. . .**

Me and the dads wore aprons. Ginga and the other kids were left in a play pen.

I peeked to see what Ginga was up to. He seemed to be drawing pictures with crayons along with the other kids.

"Um, earth to Tategami-kun!" Sora waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh..uh..sorry.." I rubbed the back of my head.

Sora smiled, "Don't worry about the prince, he's safe here. Focus on the task please."

I nodded, "Right.."

Sora began, "Today, we're gonna make tasty snacks for the little ones!"

Sora gave us each a bowl of berries and cooking equipment.

He rolled up his sleeves, "Alright, let's get to work!"

"Yeah!" cheered the other dads.

I just watched Sora's demonstration and then just started doing my own thing.

I mashed pink and yellow berries together and was given chocolate. Once the berries were solid, I began molding it like clay.

What should I turn it into? What does Ginga like?

I thought deeply for a while.

. . .

Got it!

Round yellow ball..little chocolate ears..round eyes..dot for the nose..and a chocolate smile.

"Uwaa, amazing Tategami-kun!" Sora gushed, "Cute design, what do you call it?"

"Hn, Teddybear Pudding"

"How'd you come up with that?"

"..It just came to me."

In truth, I got the idea from Ginga's favorite teddybear panties. The boy doesn't talk so I had little to come up with.

"Great job everyone, now let's go feed them to the kids!" Sora clapped.

The dads and I grabbed our snacks and made out way to the play room. I put the pudding ball into a bowl and added a spoon to it.

"Ginga?"

The kids were dismissed from the playpen and ran up to their dads, showing them the sloppy pictures they drew.

The dads laughed and I sweatdropped.

"Nya-nya!" Ginga was tugging at my jeans. He handed me the picture he drew.

"Let me see.." My eyes went wide.

The picture was of me shirtless..and it was PERFECT. The kid had sketched me using only a green crayon. It was shaded, got my facial features, _and_ my 6-pack!

Ginga stared up at me with hopeful eyes.

I forced a smile and patted his head, "G-Good job Ginga, but let's keep this picture between you and me."

"Nya?"

"Trust me, you don't want the other kids to get jealous, right?" THAT and the fact that this is really creepy. When did this kid even see me shirtless?!

Ginga nodded.

I folded the paper and put it in my pocket, "No one saw anything.."

I sat down on the carpet and patted my lap, "Come here Ginga"

He brightened up, "Nya!"

He sat in my lap like a princess. He seemed to be really happy like this.

I handed him the bowl, the teddy pudding jiggled in the little bowl.

Ginga clapped his hands playfully, "Nyahaha!"

"You like this? I had a feeling you would." I smiled, "Well, go ahead and try it."

Ginga just stared at the treat.

I sweatdropped, "Lemme guess, you don't know how to feed yourself, do you?"

He shook his head no.

I grabbed the spoon to scoop up some berry pudding, "Say aah~"

Ginga just blinked.

I sighed, "Okay, just watch me. Aah~" and I ate it.

"Nyaaa~" Ginga sounded like he understood.

"Now you," I took another spoonful of pudding, "say aah~."

"Aah~" he opened his mouth and I saw his tiny fangs.

I fed him and he mewled happily. His kitty ears twitched up and down.

"Is it good?"

Ginga nodded with joy.

I sighed, "That's good.." seeing him happy made me really happy on the inside.

Sora blushed, "Tategami-kun, I know Ginga is your mate but he is still a child.."

"Huh?" I stared at him.

"You just put that spoon in your mouth, then you put it in Ginga's mouth!" Sora blushed, "That's indirect kissing!"

"Sora relax, it wasn't on purpose.."

"You might wanna keep an eye on your mate."

I looked down, Ginga was eating noisily with his face in the bowl.

"O-Oi Ginga!" I took the bowl away from him.

He had chocolate and cream on his nose, cheeks, and hands.

I sighed, "Great, now you're a mess.."

The kid licked his hands and cleaned himself. It looked so erotic.

I immediately stopped him, "Y-You can't do that in public! Here, let _me_ clean you."

I used my thumb to brush the cream from his nose and cheeks.

Ginga had really soft and pudgy cheeks. I couldn't help but poke them a little.

"Mmmmnneeew?" Ginga just blinked.

His cheeks were jiggly like pudding.

It stopped when Ginga grabbed my hand with his little hands. He licked the cream and chocolate off my fingers. I blushed as he suckled on my fingers

The dads glared at me, "Pedophile..shotacon.."

I immediately pulled my hand away, "This isn't what it looks like!"

Ginga just blinked, "Mew?"

"Okay, time for the next activity." Sora announced, he gave all the dads a hairbrush, "Now you'll learn how to groom."

The other dads began brushing their kids. I picked up a brush and Ginga sat in my lap normally.

As I brushed his red hair, he started purring. "Feel good?"

"Nyaaarrrr~!"

I'll take that as a yes.

Ginga curled into a ball between my legs. He felt really warm and enjoyed the brush strokes through his hair.

"Prrr~" His tail curled and uncurled. His body was practically vibrating against my..

"O-Oi!" I whispered, "Crap, I'm getting hard. Ginga wake up!"

"Zzz..zz.." he purred and slept on the bulge.

"Fine, be that way.." I brushed over his tail.

"Nyaa-aah!" he moaned

Sora looked around curiously, "What was that sound?"

I looked away and the dads just shrugged.

Sora scratched his head, "I must be hearing things."

I looked down at Ginga, he was panting and blushing pink.

"You okay?"

He nodded.

"Okay, I won't touch your tail anymore."

Ginga sat up and I winced as he sat right on top of my hard-on.

Sora clapped his hands again, "Okay! Now we're moving on to massaging. Kids love being praised and petted for the things they do."

"P-Petting? Massage? What am I supposed to touch?"

"Try the ears" Sora suggested.

I looked down and saw Ginga's red ears twitching happily.

"Hn, cute..just one little touch couldn't hurt." I fondled his little ears.

"Nya!" Ginga relaxed, "Prrr~ Nyaa~"

He rested against my abs.

"Feel good?"

"Nyaa~ Haa~" he was drooling a little.

I sweatdropped, "It's like I gave him cat nip or something.."

I continued to rub his little ears, they were so soft.

"Wow, you're a natural Tategami-kun." Sora talked to Ginga, "Would you like to be petted some more prince?"

Ginga nodded, "NYA!"

Sora laid Ginga on the carpet and I sat formally to hide my hard-on.

Sora rubbed Ginga's tummy, "Nyahaaha!" he giggled.

"He likes it," Sora smiled, "You wanna try too Tategami-kun?"

Ginga shined his golden eyes at me. He looked so adorable in a submissive pose. I could just eat him.

I swallowed hard, "O-Okay.."

I reached out and touched his tummy. I immediately felt full of joy. It was the pudgiest thing I ever felt. I continued rubbing his stomach and he liked it a lot.

As I fondled him, my hand slipped under his ducky shirt.

I groped his chest and my finger brushed over his nipple.

"Mmm! Nyaaa!" Ginga moaned I pleasure.

I immediately pulled away, "S-Sorry!"

I looked at my hand and hid a small smirk. His chest was so soft and flat, and his nipple was so small. I will remember this feeling forever.

"Nya?" Ginga was staring at me.

"N-Nothing.."

He was about to crawl back to my lap but he stopped. He stared at the bulged in my pants curiously.

He probably didn't know what an erection was so I didn't worry about it. Besides, the dads and Sora were busy, so I can't get in trouble anymore.

"Hn!" I felt a jolt of pleasure.

I looked down, Ginga was rubbing the bulge with his little hands.

I had to keep my voice down or else the others would see, "What the heck are you doing? Quit it!"

The kid smiled, "Nya!" he unzipped my pants.

"Not good!" I snatched Ginga up and dashed out the door, "Thanks, bye Sora!"

He waved, "Uhh..bye Tategami-kun"

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kyoya and Ginga were outside the daycare center. He zipped up his pants and began scolding, "Ginga, no, what you did was bad."

"Nya?" the boy looked sad.

'_Crap, if I yell he'll cry again.'_ Kyoya sighed and patted Ginga's head, "Just don't do it ever again, okay?"

He grinned, "Nya!"

"Now then," he picked Ginga up and placed him on his soldiers, "How about we go to the market and buy some berries?"

The boy cheered and clutched Kyoya's lion ears.

He smiled to himself and off to the super market they went.

Kyoya bought a lot of berries, especially pink ones since they were Ginga's favorite.

"Kyoya?"

"Hn?" he turned around to the familiar voice.

It was Nile, his ex-mate.

"Well, well, well, so the rumors are true." He looked up at Ginga on Kyoya's shoulders, "You really did become the mate with some brat." Nile smirked.

"Grr, why're you here?!" he got Ginga off his shoulders, "You don't live in Koma, Nile!"

"You're right, I don't. But my _boyfriend_ does."

"It's only been a week and you've already moved on?" Kyoya was hurt.

Ginga whimpered, "Nya?" he tugged on Kyoya's shirt to cheer him up.

The lion teen could only look down to keep his tears from coming out. Nile was enjoying it all too. Ginga on the other hand was staring at Nile's orange tail.

"What're you looking out?" the Egyptian neko glared.

The boy grabbed it playfully, "Nya!"

"Ginga no!" Kyoya held his hand, "Don't go touching stuff"

"Nile!"

A timid, dark-skinned teen with dog ears and tail came up to them.

"Oh, there you are Demure." Nile purred the name to tick off Kyoya.

Demure noticed the lion teen, "How do ya do sure?"

Kyoya simply roared, "RAAAAR!"

Demure flinched, "Eeeeeeeep!"

"Can it Kyoya, this is my new mate Demure." He clung to Demure's arm, "_We're_ lovers now~"

Kyoya could feel his heart break. Ginga squeezed his hand tightly and tugged him away.

"Wha-What Ginga?"

"Grr, nya!" the boy continued pulling Kyoya away from Nile and Demure.

**Home. . .**

Ginga pouted as he sat on the bed. Kyoya organized the room and wondered why the neko wouldn't talk to him.

"What's up with you?"

"Hmph!"

"Oh c'mon, you were having fun today, until Nile showed up.."

". . ."

Kyoya smirked and Ginga flinched.

"Ginga, were you jealous of Nile?"

The boy blushed and turned his whole body around, "Hmph!" and he puffed his cheeks out.

'_He get's jealous too huh? Cute'_ Kyoya reached out and pinched Ginga's cheeks, "Puffing your cheeks out just tells me you're jealous." he taunted.

The boy complained from the pinching, "Mmmmeeew!" when Kyoya let go he giggled and turned around.

"There, feel better?"

"Nya-ha!" he nodded.

Kyoya wondered, "Why would you be jealous of Nile though? You don't even know the guy.."

The boy cupped the sides of Kyoya's face with his small hands and kissed his lips. The lion teen's eyes went wide as he was smooched by the boy.

Ginga pulled away blushing, "Nya.." his red tail curled and uncurled shyly.

It took Kyoya a while to process this, and when he did his face blushed.

"Umm G-Ginga, I know that you probably have feelings for me, but I'm 17 and you're like," he guessed, "6 or something."

The boy was serious, "Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya, nya, nya!"

"I can't understand you!"

Finally Ginga sighed, even though he had something important to say.

"It's not that I don't like you, it's just you're too young. If I did anything perverted to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Kyoya explained.

Ginga pouted and turned around again.

"Ugh, whatever Pouty." The lion continued putting the boxes away, _'Still though, do I like Ginga? If he were older, would I mate with him? Hmm..'_ he blushed in thought.

He looked back at the neko and then dropped the boxes. Ginga was naked licking the back of his hand.

Kyoya blushed pink, "What the heck are you doing?!"

Ginga blinked, "Mew?"

"Quit it! Put some clothes on! You're not taking a bath like that!"

Ginga resumed licking, "Hmph"

"Oh, that's it," Kyoya growled, "You're taking a normal bath with soap and water!"

Ginga thrashed around and tried escaping, but Kyoya grabbed him.

"C-Calm down, its soap and water-"

"NYA-NYA-NYA-NYA!" The word water freaked Ginga out.

"Haa," he smirked, "if you behave, I'll take a bath with you."

The neko blushed in Kyoya's arms.

"Relax, I was just kidding."

Ginga cheered, "Nya, nya, nya!"

"Ugh, fine!" Kyoya sweatdropped, "How do I get myself wrapped up in these things?"

**Bathroom. . .**

Kyoya was already in the tub, but Ginga only stared at the water.

"C'mon, just get in the tub already. The water isn't going to hurt you."

The boy was too scared.

"I guess we're doing this the hard way.." he scooped Ginga up and placed him in the water.

"Hissss!" he hated it already.

"Relax, be good and I'll scrub your ears."

The neko sat obediently on Kyoya's lap. The lion teen lathered some pink soap into his hands.

He smirked at Ginga's twitching kitty ears, "Ready?"

"Mew?"

Kyoya scrubbed the pink soap onto Ginga's kitty ears.

"Meeeeoooow~!" Ginga relaxed against Kyoya.

'_He's so cute when he's like this.'_ Kyoya's hands rubbed the soap all over the boy's body. "Neck, shoulders, and chest too."

When his finger brushed over Ginga's nipple, "Aah!"

Kyoya couldn't help but smirk, "Oh, is your chest sensitive?"

He massaged the soap over Ginga's chest over and over again.

"Ahh..aah..Nya-nya!" he moaned.

Kyoya enjoyed playing with Ginga's nipples. His hands trailed lower on Ginga's body.

"I have to clean you here too." He smirked.

His hands massaged his thighs and private parts.

Ginga's moans grew louder each time Kyoya stroked him. The boy was oblivious to the erection Kyoya was growing too.

'_So hot..I want..to put it in him..'_ Kyoya's perverted thoughts clouded his mind.

**. . .**

'_WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT AM I DOING?! He's just a kid!'_ The lion let go of the boy and blushed.

"Nyaa?" Ginga was confused from the loss.

"Sorry, I won't touch you like that anymore." Kyoya closed his eyes to calm down his blood rush.

The boy played with the soap bubbles and got pink soap all over his hands. He turned around to play with Kyoya.

The lion's eyes were close and, to Ginga, it looked like the lion was in pain. The curious boy noticed something poking out underwater. Without thinking, he grabbed it with both hands.

"AAAaaah!" Kyoya uttered a moan, "Ginga what the hell?!"

The boy stroked the erection with his soapy hands.

"Stop doing t-touching it, haaa, it's not a toy!" the lion had trouble resisting, Ginga's hands felt so good. "Haa..aah, c-can't hold it down! I'm gonna cum!" the lion grunted a moan.

His cum came out and surprised Ginga, "Nyaa!" he was covered in the white fluids.

Kyoya panted, he had been holding it in all day.

Ginga blinked, cum was splattered on him from ears to hips.

"Oh no! I got it on you, I'm so sorry Ginga!" Kyoya panicked a little.

The boy ignored and began licking himself clean.

"Don't you dare swallow that," he gripped Ginga's chin, "Spit that out right now!" His cum dribbled out of the boy's mouth, "Good, now let's get you cleaned up."

He got a wash cloth and soap to lather Ginga's whole body in soap.

"You're dad is gonna kill me..It's in your hair too?!" Kyoya rinsed the boy off.

After all the scrubbing, Ginga was squeaky clean. He got out the tub and wrapped Ginga in a fluffy blue towel.

"Now go wait in the bedroom.."

"Nya-nya?" he didn't want to be separated from Kyoya.

Kyoya sweatdropped, "I need to stay in here and take a cold shower.."

Ginga was still confused but left the bathroom obediently. Kyoya closed and gently locked the door. He slid onto the bathroom floor, his erection had come back.

"Must.. get to..shower.." He dragged his heated body into the shower and flipped on the tap. Water droplets slid down his toned body.

'_Why am I like this? I can't get that kid out of my mind.'_ He panted and gripped his hard-on, _'What's so good about him anyway?'_

Kyoya's mind filled up with memories of Ginga.

When they first met.

The teddybear panties.

Ginga's smiling face.

The warmth his small body produced.

And those lips.

His face flushed as he continued to stroke his erection. He could still feel it when Ginga's soft lips pressed against his.

"Aaaahh!" His cum came out and splurted on the shower wall. Kyoya relaxed and panted against the shower wall.

The water slowly washed the cum away down the drain.

"That should be enough.." the calm lion turned off the shower and got out.

He threw on a white robe and went into the bedroom. Ginga was on the bed curled up in the blue towel.

"Hey, you alright?" he poked the neko, "You'll catch a cold like this."

"Nyaaa.." he moaned. The boy looked strange, his face was flushing pink and he panted a little.

"You probably already caught one." He pressed his forehead against Ginga's, "You're burning up, but I don't think this is a cold."

The neko's legs trembled a little, "Ahh~"

"Hm?" Kyoya felt the covers a little, "They're wet.."

The neko blushed and looked away.

He saw his legs trembling, "Haa, did you pee the bed?"

Ginga shook his head no.

"You don't have to lie, I won't get mad." He tried separated Ginga's legs, "Let me see"

"NYA!" he tried covering himself.

"I've already seen it so there's no point in hiding it now." He forced Ginga to lie down and separated the boy's legs.

The neko sniffled and blushed.

"Eh?" Ginga had an erection.

Kyoya's blush slowly turned red, then blood leaked out of his nose, "Wait here, I'll be right back."

The lion calmly walked out of the bedroom and closed the door. Then he rapidly ran up the halls of the palace.

He growled, "RYUUUUUUUUUUUUSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!"

The king was just passing by with some snacks, "Hm?"

He grabbed the man and shook him, "We gotta talk NOW!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" his eyes were dizzy, "You look like you saw a ghost."

"Something like that.."

"What is it?"

Kyoya blushed and explained what he saw. He wanted to know what was going on with Ginga's body.

Ryu became serious, "I see, follow me Kyoya."

**Ryusei's bedroom. . .**

Ryu sat on the bed while Kyoya stood in front of him. He stroked his beard intelligently, "It appears my son is finally in heat again."

"I kinda figured that out already. What I wanna know is how is this even possible?" he blushed, "I didn't know toddlers could even get erections."

"Well, you have been here for a while now. Can you hear me out?"

"What?"

"I know this may sound crazy, but just listen." He looked down in his lap, "My son isn't really a toddler. It's just one of his forms. He really is around your age, I don't know why he-"

"Wait, wait, wait- forms?!"

"No one ever believes me," the king sighed, "It's a long story, Ginga get's it from his mother. But trust me, Ginga is actually 16. I don't know why he won't show it."

"So Ginga is 16?"

He shrugged, "16 or 17, give or take."

Kyoya sweatdropped, "You forgot your son's age?"

Ryu pouted, "Hey, it happens!"

"But why are you telling me all this? What if _I_ don't believe you?" Kyoya grunted.

"Because, regardless of age I know you love my son no matter what." The king smiled, "You remind me of me when I was your age."

The lion blushed, "Tsk, don't compare me to you." He cleared his throat, "So what am I supposed to do about all of this?"

"_That_, Kyoya, is up to you to figure out."

He rubbed his head, "But I don't know what to do! I kinda like Ginga, yeah, but he's still so-!"

Ryu poked Kyoya's forehead, "Stop thinking with this," he pointed to Kyoya's heart, "and start feeling with this."

That ended their conversation. The lion left the king's room, still confused about the advice just given to him.

Kyoya felt his chest, "Feel..with my heart?" he didn't understand what that meant, but he just _knew_.

He entered Ginga's bedroom, "I'm back.."

The neko was still sitting on the same spot on the bed, "Mew?"

Kyoya got on the bed, "Ginga, do you love me?"

He blushed and nodded, "Nya.."

The lion hugged the neko, "Good. . .me too."

Ginga clutched onto the lion. Both of their hearts were racing. Kyoya slowly ended the hug. They stared into each other's eyes.

Ginga tugged hard one of Kyoya's bangs, "Ow! Ginga?!" The neko licked the side the lion's cheek. Kyoya blushed, "G-Ginga.."

The neko licked Kyoya's lips.

"You want a kiss?"

The boy nodded.

"Fine," he smirked, "I'll teach you a new kind of kiss. Open your mouth for me."

The neko opened his mouth and Kyoya put his tongue in. Ginga's ears stood up and he blushed.

The lion continued to hold onto the neko and massage his tongue in the kiss. Ginga whimpered and moaned. Kyoya broke the kiss and chuckled, "Liked that?"

"Ny-Nyaaa." The boy had drooled a lot and his erection was obvious now.

He kissed Ginga's forehead, "Good boy, now let's take care of this now." He gripped Ginga's erection.

"Nyaaah!" he moaned.

He teased it, "I'll show you how to touch yourself."

He placed Ginga in his lap. The boy blushed when his back pressed against Kyoya's abs. The lion stroked the boy's dick.

Ginga moaned, "Nyaaah!"

Kyoya smirked, "This time I won't stop."

His hand kept pumping the little erection, causing the redhead to moan louder.

"Nyaaa..Nyahh!" he panted in pleasure.

The lion enjoyed the little one's moans and wanted to hear more. Kyoya's other hand grabbed Ginga's chest.

"Waaa?!"

"I love touching you Ginga, you're so pudgy and soft."

He rubbed over the nipple and then pinched it. The boy felt a rush of heat surge through his body. His red ears twitched, "Haa..haa.."

"I love your kitty ears too." Kyoya bit the tip it.

Ginga moaned loudly, "AAaah!"

His cum shot out and flooded in Kyoya's hand. The boy laid on the bed in exhaustion. Kyoya licked his hand, "Don't rest yet Ginga."

"Mew?" he sat up to face Kyoya.

He undid his robe, revealing his hard-on, "Do me too.."

The redhead gripped the hard-on and stroked it a little. His face blushed and didn't really understand what to do.

"Put it in your mouth..Let me see how good you are at sucking."

Ginga blushed and nodded.

The boy took the hard-on into his mouth. Kyoya groaned in pleasure at the sensation. Ginga's head moved in a bobbing motion.

He could only fit half into his mouth. His tail slowly swished in the air.

"Hn, what a sexy pose Ginga." Kyoya slipped his hand behind the boy, "I'll make you feel good too."

He inserted a finger into the boy. Ginga moaned on Kyoya's cock. The lion panted, he wanted to shove it into Ginga right away, but he had to remain in control.

He slid in a second finger.

Ginga squeaked and whimpered as it felt like he was being thrusted into from behind. He moaned let out more muffled moans.

'_Just a little more, this'll send him over the edge.'_

Kyoya slid in a third finger and Ginga couldn't take much more of this. He took Kyoya's cock out of his mouth, "Ahh..aah! N-Nyaaa-Aaaah!"

"Feel good Ginga? Want me to fuck you?" Kyoya smirked.

Ginga mewled and moaned, unable to respond. The lion teen pulled out his three fingers and laid Ginga on his back.

The boy was sprawled on the bed panting, completely exposed to Kyoya's eyes.

The lion teen got on top of him, "You just keep getting cute and cuter huh"

The neko whimpered and blushed.

"I'm gonna put it in now, I'll try my best not to hurt you." He kissed Ginga's forehead, "So please bear with the pain." He was kind and sincere about it.

Ginga relaxed and melted underneath the seme. His cock prodded Ginga's entrance and slowly entered him, "NNNyaaan!"

"Ngh!" Kyoya winced, "R-Really tight" He could even get in most of it, but something was holding him back, _'Tight, tight, tight, __**REALLY **__TIGHT! OW!'_

He looked down at the neko, Ginga was really tense and on the verge of crying, "Hic.."

'_Oh no..'_ Kyoya shushed the boy, "Hold on, lemme just.." he bit Ginga's ear.

"Nyaaahn!"

The minute Ginga loosened up, he slipped all the way into the boy. The neko gasped in pleasure/pain and cried silently.

Kyoya kissed his tears away, "You did well, it's all in. The scary part is over now."

Ginga sniffled and gave a small smile.

He smiled back, "I'm gonna move now."

Kyoya thrusted in and out of the small neko. Ginga moaned each time he thrusted into him.

"H-Haaan..aah! Ah! Ny-ah!" Ginga's face was erotically adorable.

'So good..it feels like he's swallowing me whole.' Kyoya groaned in pleasure. He picked up the pace and Ginga moaned louder underneath him.

His thrusts were nonstop, driving them both into heated pleasure.

Kyoya made sure to stroke Ginga's erection to match the thrusts. "AaaAaAaahh!"

He could feel his beast side trying to take over, but he resisted his dark urges.

His thrusts made Ginga cry out loudly. The redhead's little claws dug into Kyoya's skin a bit.

The lion moaned, "I'm gonna cum, haa ha, I can't hold on much longer."

"AAH! NYA-NYA AHH!"

"Oh Ginga," the lion smiled, "I love you."

Upon hearing this the redhead reached up and grabbed hard on one of Kyoya's long bangs.

"OW! Enough with the hair pullin- Mmph!"

Ginga kissed Kyoya and wrapped his arms around him the best that he could. The lion moaned and came inside the neko.

Ginga broke the kiss and a string of saliva was made, "NyaaaAaaAaahh!" he could feel Kyoya's cum fill his insides.

His body glowed a really bright white light.

"G-Ginga?!" Kyoya had covered his eyes to shield them from the glow.

The neko's body evolved thinner, longer, older..

When the light ended, Kyoya slowly opened his eyes. "What the-?!"

Underneath him was a gorgeous flame headed neko, around Kyoya's age. He snoozed peacefully as if nothing had happened.

Kyoya was freaking out on the inside, _'JUST WHAT THE HECK DID I DO TO THIS KID?!'_

**To be continued. . .**

**Sorry, for the long wait. I've been typing two stories at the same time this week. I published the HyomaxGinga(xKyoya) Oneshot. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Also, I just wanna let you guys know that there are other good MFB yaoi authors out there:**

**To the Beautiful You**** by Zuruichi1234 (RyugaxGinga with slight KyoyaxGinga) Rated M**

**My Mate**** by Zuruichi1234 ( RyugaxGinga and KyoyaxGinga) Rated M**

**KIDSAV**** by showoffXD (many, many pairings MasamunexGinga, RyugaxKyoya, etc.) Rated M**

**Truth or Dare my way XD**** by Fallenbey (Anything you want, mainly Kyoya stuff) Rated T**

**Of Fangs In Red**** by Star's Roaring Blaze (KyoyaxGinga) Rated T**

**Enemies Turned Lovers**** by Tearful Shadows (KyoyaxGinga) Rated M**

**They're all good authors and their stories are good like mine. So take it from me, if you like WonChan's work, then you might like their's too. Sorry for the advertisement, I just wanna help you guys get the hook-up to some sweet yaoi XD.**

**WonChan out :3**


	5. The Prince Returns

**King of Beasts**

The next morning, Kyoya woke up to the rays of the sun again.

"Hnn, what happened?" He sat up a little and propped himself on his elbows.

The lion looked around the room. There were more boxes than there were yesterday. The tan boxes were taped shut and some were open.

"Where do all these boxes even come from anyway?"

Kyoya looked under the covers. Ginga was still a small kitten, curled up on his chest.

"He doesn't look any different." He ran a hand through his green hair, "I guess it was all just a dream. Hnn.." he blushed.

He looked at the clock; it was almost time to meet up with Hyoma and the other Koma ninjas.

He poked the neko, "C'mon Ginga, it's time to wake up."

"Nyaa.." he mewed in response.

A flash of light glowed under the blankets.

_POOF!_

"Ow, ow, ow! Ginga you feel heavier than usual!" Kyoya lifted the covers up and his face turned red.

There on top of him was the gorgeous flame-headed neko from yesterday.

His red ears twitched cutely. He rubbed his sleepy golden eyes, "Hmm..oh, mornin' Kyoya."

His shocked blue eyes stared back at the boy's golden eyes. The lion's face blushed brighter, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Mmm.." he wrapped his arms around the lion's neck, his body pressed against Kyoya's, "Good night..zzz"

"HN?!" Kyoya's nose bled a lot when he realized the boy on top of him was naked.

The two fell out of the bed with Ginga sleeping on top. Kyoya immediately wiped the blood away and shook Ginga awake.

"C'mon, answer the question." He growled, "Who are you?"

He yawned, "Me? I'm Ginga.."

"No you're not! Ginga is small..and chubby..ish.."

"But Kyoya, it really _is_ me." He smiled, "Ginga Hagane"

He rubbed his forehead, "This can't be happening," Kyoya mumbled to himself, "I can't recall last night..just a light.."

"Allow me to refresh your memory.." Ginga pressed his lips against Kyoya's and then deepened the kiss, "Mmm.."

The lion teen melted into the kiss and his mind filled up with the events from yesterday. All of it..

Kyoya's back hit a cardboard box and knocked some stuff out of it.

Ginga broke the kiss and a string of saliva was made, "Do you believe me now? You taught me how to kiss like that, remember?"

Kyoya blushed, "Hn, yeah, it's you alright.." he smiled a little, "It's just so..surprising. I mean look at you. So much I wanna ask.."

The redhead stood up and stretched. The covers fell off them and he was completely bare in front of the lion, "Nnnya! You can talk to my dad if you want. Kyoya?"

His nose was bleeding again and his face was turning red again, "Clothes..please put something on."

"Oh, right!" Ginga blushed and laughed, "Sorry! But still, I don't mind being naked if it's just you."

"Well, _I_ do mind."

"Kyoya!" he clung to the lion, "Dress me!"

His nose was bleeding faster, so he had to pinch it, "Why can't you do it yourself?!"

"I don't know how to do that."

The lion grunted, "_Still_?! But you're 16 now..I think."

"I don't know how to take care of myself at all." Ginga rubbed the back of his head, "I've always stayed in this place. Dad spoiled me like crazy, so..I'm not good at this sort of thing."

Kyoya rubbed his forehead, "You mean I _still_ have to take care of you? Geez.."

Ginga pouted, "I only need your help with dressing, I'm not useless y'know!" he crossed his arms, "I'm the prince of Koma, don't underestimate me Kyoya."

"Yeah, yeah, your highness." Kyoya straightened himself out, "So what would the little prince like to wear?" he rolled his eyes.

Ginga picked up something out of a box, "I wanna wear these today." Striped blue and white panties.

The lion teen pinched his nose to prevent the blood from coming out, "Th-Those?! But why?!"

Ginga stretched the panties with his thumbs, "What's wrong with them? They're so cute," he grinned, "Stripes are my favorite, what about you?"

'_This guy is nuts..'_ Kyoya sweatdropped, "Just lie down so I can put them on you."

"'Kay~"

The neko got on the bed and laid down. Kyoya gripped one of his ankles and slid the panties up his slender legs.

He swallowed hard, _'This isn't so bad, he's actually pretty attractive now..'_ once they were snug around Ginga's waist, "Okay, I'm done. How does it feel?"

The neko sat up, "Great!"

Kyoya looked at the box on the floor, "Why do you need so many panties?"

"Stripes, lace, bow, and the others come with unique designs. I like mixing it up a bit. I can lend you a pair if you want." He grinned.

Kyoya backed away, "No thanks.."Ginga got off the bed and onto his knees. The lion teen blushed, "What're you doing?"

The neko tugged Kyoya's boxers down some, "Breakfast.."

He tried pushing the neko away, "Ginga?! No, that's not a toy!"

"I know it's not a toy!" he pouted, "I'm not stupid y'know; you're my mate and I'm hungry."

"Then go to the cooks or something!"

Ginga gripped Kyoya's cock and stroked it, "No, it's more of a sexual appetite." It was getting erect in Ginga's hands, "See, you're aroused Kyoya"

"That's why I told you to put on clothes earlier.." he grumbled.

"Hm?"

"Nothing.." Kyoya groaned in pleasure.

He uttered a moan when Ginga began licking the tip. His pink tongue teased the tip by licking in a circular motion.

"M-Maybe we should stop.." he covered his mouth to suppress his moans.

Ginga licked the side of the shaft, "You don't look like you want me to stop." He teased.

Kyoya groaned as Ginga started sucking. His mouth felt so warm and wet. Ginga started purring happily that he could pleasure his mate.

His vibrated purrs made Kyoya moan louder. Ginga's head moved in a bobbing motion.

"Ahh! G-Ginga, haa, aahh! Ginga! Give me more!"

The neko began deep-throating Kyoya's cock, taking it all in. Saliva dribbled down his chin as he sucked. Kyoya could feel the purring vibrations of Ginga's throat on his cock.

"NyaAAaah!" he lost balance and slipped onto the floor.

Ginga licked his lips, he wanted more and Kyoya wanted it too. He got rid of the boxers from his legs.

Ginga took Kyoya's cock back into his mouth, _'So yummy, nyaaa..'_ he purred with lust.

He resumed deep-throating and Kyoya let out mewls of pleasure, "F-Fuck, keep sucking! Aaah!"

The redhead's hand brushed over Kyoya's abs as he sucked. The lion clawed into the floor and moaned loudly.

Kyoya's cum filled Ginga's mouth. Some of the white fluids dribbled down Ginga's chin. He made sure to savor every drop.

"Haa..ha..that felt good." The lion panted.

"Yum!" Ginga licked his lips, "Thanks for breakfast!" he grinned.

Kyoya blushed, "Do I have to give you lunch and dinner too?"

"..depends" he giggled. Ginga looked at the clock, "Hey, shouldn't you be with Hyoma and others by now?"

"Tch, you're right!" Kyoya got up and began speed-dressing, "Great, you've made me late again!"

"Oh c'mon, you said it felt good." Ginga rose to his feet, "Well, while I'm up, I'm gonna explore the palace~!"

"Oh no ya don't!" he grabbed the neko, "Put some clothes on first, dammit!"

"Oh," he looked down, "guess I forgot."

Kyoya threw Ginga a navy blue T-shirt in his face, "Wear that"

The redhead pulled the shirt off his face, "But this isn't cute at all.." he complained.

"I don't care!" Kyoya blushed, "I can't leave with you walking around naked!" The lion shoved the shirt over Ginga's head and dressed him, "There; well, how is it?"

The shirt reached just above his knees, "It's a little large, I should order better outfits." He spun around, "How do _you_ think it looks on me, Kyoya?"

He blushed a little, "As long as it covers you up, I don't care."

Ginga sighed, "You're no fun"

"Well, I gotta go," Kyoya laced up his brown boots, "Stay inside the palace while I'm gone, okay?"

"Okay! This'll give me some time to catch up on some things."

"'Kay, I'm leaving," he opened the door.

"Wait!"

"What?!"

Ginga got on his toes and kissed Kyoya on the cheek, "I love you Kyoya." He smiled, "Do your best at training today, okay?"

The lion teen's face turned red, he simply patted Ginga's head, "R-Right.."

He left out the door and ran out the palace. His face was still red as he hid his smile, _'That guy, using that sneak attack on me. Hn, that smile of his is lethal..'_

Back in the palace, Ginga was walking around the hall barefoot.

"Prince Hagane!" the servants lined up, "Welcome back!"

The neko rubbed the back of his head, "Oh c'mon guys," he gushed, "I never left..I was just 6 is all!"

"I know b-but," they cried tears of joy, "It's nice to see you happy and older again!"

Ginga nodded in agreement. It had been 2 years since he last shown anyone his true age/form.

"Well," he smiled, "you can have Kyoya to thank for that." He bowed, "Please take care of us while he lives here."

They saluted the prince, "It would be our pleasure, Prince Hagane!"

He blushed, "Hey, you can just call me Ginga, no need to be formal." He laughed.

After getting acquainted with the people in the palace, Ginga went to his father's library.

"Dad?" he opened the wooden door and it creaked open, "You in there?"

A maid passing by tapped Ginga's shoulder, "King Ryusei went out to visit another village. Royal business"

"Oh," he walked in and randomly picked a stack of books to read.

The neko then noticed a messy pile of books on his father's desk.

'_I wonder what kinds of books dad reads.'_ He put his pile away and went over to his father's instead.

Shoujo manga, shounen ai, and shounen jump; random comics and picture books Ginga had never seen before.

"Whoa! What's this? And this? Wow~ pretty!" he skimmed through them all and then paused at a shoujo manga, "Hmm? Ecchi..harem? What's that?"

He skimmed through it and read a few pages.

"Hey! That's the same face Kyoya always makes! Maybe he's into this sort of thing.." Ginga got a really good idea. He grinned showing his little fangs.

He grabbed the shoujo books and called his servants in the hall.

"You guys, I got a really good idea to please Kyoya, will you all help me?"

"Happy to serve you anytime Ginga!" they saluted.

He pumped his fist in the air, "Yeah! Kyoya won't know what hit him!"

**Koma Ninjas. . .**

The lion teen sneezed, "Choo!" he sniffled, _'Why did I just feel a cold chill up my spine?'_

Hyoma called out, "Kyoya, focus on the target!"

"R-Right!"

They were doing bull's eye training again, this time it wasn't easy. The bull's eyes could move and were harder to hit as they swung side-to-side.

'_Alright..focus..focus..'_ he close his eyes.

His lion ears picked up the sounds of the bull's eyes swinging until he picked up a pattern.

'_3..2..1..'_ he opened his, now, yellow eyes, _'Now!'_ Kyoya unleashed his shurikens. 9 out of 10 of them hit the target's dead center.

"Tch, missed one.." he grunted.

The other ninjas watched with their jaws dropped, _'How the hell did he pull that off?!'_

The others couldn't hit a single bull's eye, just one or two.

Hyoma clapped his hands, "Great as always Kyoya, ready to try sparring?"

"Sure," he smirked, "who's my opponent?"

"That would be me.." said a familiar voice.

Kyoya looked up and then gasped a little.

Nile hopped down from a tree holding his kunai, "We meet again, Kyoya."

"Grr.."

'_This looks like a good battle.'_ Hyoma smiled, "Are you two ready?"

"Yes!" the answered.

"Begin!"

The both clashed with their kunai knives. Kyoya was surprised at how strong Nile was, but the Egyptian neko wasn't strong enough.

He grabbed Nile's shoulders and flipped him to the ground.

"Nya!" he groaned in agony.

Hyoma announced, "That's on point for Kyoya!"

"Why are you ninja training? Shouldn't you be with your dog boyfriend?"

"For your information, I can do whatever I want. I joined yesterday!" he kicked Kyoya's leg, throwing him off balance.

"Whoa!"

He fell to the ground and Nile place his foot on Kyoya's chest, "Oh, and Demure and I broke up."

Hyoma announced, "That's one point for Nile!"

The lion teen smirked, "Hn, less than a day huh, pathetic."

"Whatever.."

Kyoya smiled, "Hmm.."

Nile crushed his foot on his chest, "What're you smiling about?"

"You're pretty good at sparring, I'm impressed."

Nile blushed and took his foot off, "Flattery will get you nowhere!"

Kyoya got into an offensive stance, "We'll see about that.."

Nile smirked back.

The two continued to fight and clash. The ninjas watched in amazement and fright, really glad they didn't get between those two.

**Late in the Afternoon. . .**

Kyoya and Nile were walking to the palace covered in scratch marks and bruises.

"Why are you coming with me?" grunted the lion.

"I can go wherever I want.." Nile grunted back.

The two entered the palace and Nile marveled at how big everything was.

"Wow," he smirked, "so you prefer royalty over my tiny hut huh?"

Kyoya smirked back, "I never said that; jealous much?"

"Hmph, you wish"

The two chatted a lot and began building the bond they once had.

Kyoya still harbored feelings for Nile. And Nile didn't even remember why he left Kyoya in the first place.

"Hey, listen.." Nile blushed.

The two stopped in front of Ginga's bedroom.

"What is it?" the lion grunted.

He toyed with his orange bang, "If you ever find the time, do you want to come to my place and-"

The door swung open and Ginga jumped onto Kyoya, "WELCOME HOME MASTER!"

He wrapped his arms around Kyoya's neck, clinging to him happily.

The lion and Egyptian neko blushed, "Wh-Wh-What the hell?!"

Ginga wore a white apron and nothing underneath. His red tail swished with joy that Kyoya was back.

Nile pointed at Kyoya, "Pervert! You're into this kind of thing, aren't you?" he blushed in anger.

"N-No! I don't know why he's dressed like-"

Ginga chimed in, "Master, would you like something to eat?"

"I'm fine, thanks" Kyoya blushed, "And stop calling me master!"

"Would you like a bath?"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Then would you rather have," he undid the apron and it dropped to the floor, "me."

Kyoya's nose bled a lot and Nile was pissed. The jealous neko ripped Ginga off the lion and threw the apron at him, "Are you insane or something?!"

"Hm?"

"Don't just get naked all of a sudden! Why're you even wearing that?" Nile scolded.

"Hey, you're that Nile person from yesterday.." Ginga stared into his eyes.

"How do you know my name? I don't know you.."

Kyoya sweated, '_Tch, dammit, I gotta think of something quick before Ginga's cover is blown!'_

"I'm the little boy from yesterday. Me and you met at the market yesterday!"

Nile sweatdropped, "Is this some kind of joke? Where's that little kid?"

Ginga grinned and pointed to himself, "Like I said, it's _me_. Kyoya and I had sex last night so now I'm older again!"

Kyoya's jaw dropped, _'Idiot..'_

Nile froze and then he glared at the lion, "You..and that little boy..did WHAT?!"

"Nile, I can explain.." he tried to calm the neko down.

"Oh, so you get off on having sex with little boys?" he crossed his arms, "Pervert!"

"No, it's not like that!" Kyoya grunted.

Ginga looked like he was about to cry, "Huh? So you didn't feel good Kyoya?"

The lion pinched his nose to prevent any more blood from coming out, "I _did_ feel good, now please go inside and put some clothes on."

"But _you're_ supposed to dress me."

Nile was getting angrier by the second.

"Nile..I can explain that too-"

"Ugh, I'm out of here!" he huffed, "I can't believe I almost confessed my feelings for you." He suddenly blushed.

Kyoya blushed a little too, "..You have feelings for me?"

The Egyptian neko stuttered for a while and then took off running until he was out of the palace.

The lion was about to chase after him, but he was too late.

"Dammit," he kicked the wall, "I was so close to finally making up with Nile. Ginga, what were you thinking- Ginga?" the red neko was nowhere in sight.

Kyoya entered his bedroom. Ginga was under the covers. The apron was on the floor.

The lion got on the bed, "Ginga, why'd you do all that? Now Nile thinks I'm a pervert and soon the rest of the village will too." He groaned.

"That Nile person.." the redhead showed his face to Kyoya, it was serious and emotionless, "you like him, right?"

"Well," Kyoya blushed a little and grunted, "He's my ex-mate, and I still haven't gotten over him..so..yeah, I do."

Ginga mumbled, "So, he's my rival then.."

"What?"

"Nothing~" he pouted and laid on the bed.

"Why're you so cranky?"

"You were cheating on me today." Ginga kicked him, "Kyoya you two-timer!"

"Ow!" he rubbed his sore thigh, "I didn't cheat on you. All Nile and I did was talk. Now then, mind telling me why you wore only an apron today?"

Ginga blushed, "It was embarrassing to wear.."

"Then why'd you put it on?!" he grunted.

The neko blushed redder and hid his face under the covers, "I wanted to make you happy.."

'_Why would something like that make me happy?'_ Kyoya blushed, "Hn, if you want to make me happy, then just talk to me."

"Hmph!" Ginga pouted, _'He could've at least told me I looked cute in it or something.'_

"Come-on Ginga, what's it gonna take for you to make up with me?"

"Are you willing to do anything?"

Kyoya sighed, "Yes"

The redhead sat up and faced Kyoya, "Any-thing?"

He blushed, "I already..said..yes.."

Ginga got on top of Kyoya, "So you'll do anything I ask?" he got in his face.

"Wh-What do you want?" he blushed redder.

"..a date"

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow," he blushed, "can you please take me out on a date?"

Kyoya blushed again, "Okay, tomorrow it is."

"Really?! Yay!" Ginga hugged his mate, crushing Kyoya underneath him.

"Gah! G-Ginga!" he pinched his bleeding nose, "I said to put some clothes on!"

He giggled, "No way Kyoya!" he cuddled against Kyoya's neck.

The lion could hear and feel his little purrs. He sighed and gave in. His hand petted Ginga's red hair earning even louder purrs.

'_Hn, this guy..'_ he smiled, _'He may be 16, but he still has the mind of a 6 year-old. I'd better take better care of him from now on.'_

**To be Continued. . .**

**Sorry for the late update. I've gotten all your messages! THANKS! I didn't expect everyone to go GA-GA over this fanfic though ^_^' It really means a lot to me you guys, thanks!**

**Listen, I'll be gone on vacation for a few days. I'll be back in July, so the next update will be 2-3 weeks from now. Hehe, sorry. Even authors need a little vacay~**

**Love you guys,**

**-Won-Chan :3**


	6. A Date with a Mate

**King of Beasts**

By morning time, Kyoya woke up to the sun's ray again. "Mmm!" he stretched his arms, "Well today's the day.."

He and Ginga were scheduled to have a date today.

The lion looked around the room, "Hm? Ginga, where are you?"

"D-Down here.."

Kyoya leaned over from bed. Ginga was on the floor pulling up a striped knee sock. Blue with white stripes on one leg, and orange with blue stripes on the other leg.

The lion blushed, "What're you doing?"

"Practicing how to dress myself." He fell backwards, "Ow!"

Kyoya smirked, "You make it look so difficult."

"I'm trying my best here!" Ginga pouted.

"Alright, alright" Kyoya got out of bed, "So what do you want to wear on our date today."

"That" Ginga pointed, "I used to wear that a lot."

It was an orange tank top, small blue vest jacket, blue shorts, and black boots.

Kyoya sweatdropped, "You dress like a girl.."

"I do?" the neko blinked, "But that's my favorite outfit."

"We're getting you some new clothes while we're out today." Kyoya got out of bed and helped Ginga get dressed.

The neko smiled and blushed a little. He was really excited for some alone time with Kyoya.

"What should we do first on this date of yours?" he yawned.

The neko thought for a while, "I thought I'd give you a tour of the village and then we can come back here and relax at home."

Kyoya shrugged, "Works for me.." The lion dressed himself in his usual attire.

**Koma Village. . .**

Ginga and Kyoya walked around through Koma's festivities. A man with tiger ears was serving dangos on a stick. Dango were tiny little balls of sweets on a stick.

"Ooo, Kyoya you have to try this!" he tugged his arm.

"What?" he groaned.

He picked up a dango on stick, "Here, aaah~"

The lion blushed and took the stick from Ginga's hand, "I can feed myself!" He ate them all at once, "Hn, pretty good"

"I lowve theshe things!" Ginga had four in his mouth at once.

Kyoya sweatdropped, "Ya don't say.."

The neko dragged him through the festival trying all the delicious sample snacks they had. The lion wasn't really enjoying himself, it was nice to see his mate happy, but he was bored.

Suddenly the Kyoya came across a weapon store, "Hnn.."

He wondered off and entered. Ginga followed, "Hm, Kyoya?" he licked the mess off his face and left the food.

Kyoya wandered around inside looking at all the shurikens, kunai knives, and spell tags. "Now this is more like it.."

The lion picked up a spell tag. It had scribbles and ancient kanji on it.

"What the heck does this say?" the lion sweatdropped.

"That's a barrier spell." Said a voice.

Kyoya turned around, the neko was smiling.

"You know about this stuff?"

"Of course I do, I'm the prince after all." Ginga picked up a spell tag, "Would you like to see an example?"

"Sure"

The neko asked the manager, "Sir, can I use one of these?"

The manager looked up from his newspaper and then gasped, "Prince Ginga?!"

"Um, yeah, that's me.."

He blushed, "Go ahead and use anyone you like, cutie." He smirked.

Ginga waved, "Thanks~"

Kyoya was not pleased with him hitting on his mate. The neko got into an offensive position and then through the spell tag against the wall.

The paper glowed and a see-through box was made. The lion was amazed, he didn't know Ginga knew such things.

The neko peeled the tag off the wall, "To cancel the barrier spell, just remove it from where it was put." He explained.

"Have you ever used one of these before?" Kyoya crossed his arms, "Are you a Koma Ninja?"

The neko blushed and then put the tag away, "Oh, uhh, let's leave!"

"But-"

"This isn't a part of the date, sorry!" the neko tugged Kyoya's arm, "C'mon let's go shopping!"

The lion grunted and they went into a clothing shop.

There were racks of cute outfits everywhere. Kyoya groaned, "Ugh, no wonder you dress like a girl. Is this where you get your clothes from?"

"Yeah, why?" Ginga raised a brow.

Kyoya took his hand and pulled him to the men's section, "We're getting you some boy clothes NOW."

The neko got scared, "O-Okay.."

Once they reached a rack of men's outfits, Kyoya picked out some for Ginga.

"Here, go try it on. You'll look cool in this."

The neko blushed, "Change here? Kyoya, you have to go in with me."

"Oh yeah," the lion blushed, "well, we're both guys so they'll let us."

The two entered the small changing room and closed the curtain behind them. Kyoya began undressing the neko starting with his jacket.

Ginga's face was red and his heart was pounding hard in his chest.

Kyoya's face was redder, so he tried picking up the pace. The neko was stripped all the way down to his white panties.

"Good, now lift up you arms."

Ginga did as he was told and Kyoya slipped the black shirt onto him. The lion then slipped the dark jeans up his legs.

"Alright, you can put on the rest yourself, right?"

"Y-Yeah," Ginga blushed, "thanks"

The lion slipped out of the curtain and then caught his breath, _'I thought I was gonna go nuts in there. I still can't get past his charm.'_

"Kyoya?" said a familiar voice.

He turned his head, "Nile?"

"Hey, Mr. Pervert," he smirked, "what're you doing here?"

Kyoya smirked back, "Hn, can't a guy shop in peace. It's a free world.."

Ginga could hear from inside the dressing room, _'It's that Nile person again. I gotta hurry before Kyoya falls for him again!'_

The neko rushed out of the changing room, "Kyoya!"

"Hm?" The two turned around.

He blushed, "D-Does this look okay?"

"Perfect, you look normal now." Kyoya nodded.

"Hmph.." Ginga pouted and went back into the changing room.

Nile shook his head at Kyoya, "You know just what _not_ to say."

Kyoya blinked, "What?"

Ginga came out wearing what he had on before. Nile gave him full attention, "Wow.."

"Hm?"

"I love what you have on."

Ginga and Kyoya exclaimed, "What?!"

"Yeah, it's cute, where'd you get it?" Nile smiled.

The neko pointed across the room, "I usually just order from over there, but Kyoya says its girly clothes, so we're getting this black outfit instead." He sighed sadly.

"Oh ignore Kyoya"

"Hey!" the lion grunted.

Nile took Ginga's hand, "I'll show you some real clothes I know you'll love."

"Okay!" the nekos left Kyoya with the bill for the black outfit.

A store woman walked up to him, "Sir, are you gonna pay for that?"

He sighed and took a seat, "I have a feeling I'm about to buy more than just this."

Kyoya sat there forever while Nile and Ginga had a great time trying on clothes.

**Hours later. . .**

Ginga left with one big shopping bag, "Bye Nile, thanks for shopping with us!" he waved.

The Egyptian waved back, "No problem.."

Ginga hummed happily as he and Kyoya walked side-by-side. The neko looked up the sky, "It's almost night time already?"

The lion yawned, "Yeah, you guys took too long in there."

Ginga apologized, "I'm sorry Kyoya, we were supposed to have alone time, but I only thought about myself."

They left Koma's festivities and were out into the woods to go home.

"It's okay, I don't care anymore." He stretched, "Let's hurry back to the palace. This day has been pretty slow for me."

Ginga reached into his back pocket, "Slow huh.." he threw a shuriken at Kyoya.

The lion dodged and it hit a tree, "Ginga?!" he growled.

The neko smiled, "Then let's speed it up." He pointed at Kyoya, "I challenge you to a race to the palace."

"Hn, I doubt you can match my speed. And besides," he yawned, "I'm too tired.."

"I understand, I guess the poor little lion can't keep up." Ginga teased.

Kyoya growled, "I'm not little, I'm a beast!"

The neko was already in a tree, "Sure you are.." he taunted, "Can you keep up with me, kitty?"

"Kitty?!" Kyoya roared and got into a tree too, "Oh, that's it! You're one"

"Now you're talking," Ginga began racing, "Readysetgo!"

The two jumped from tree to tree at rapid speed. Kyoya panted as he had never ran so fast before.

Usually he had to hold back. Nile was the only one who could match him, and it would usually end in a tie.

Ginga was in the lead, "C'mon Kyoya, I'm not even breaking a sweat!"

"Shut up or I'll rip your shopping bag!" he growled.

Ginga laughed and continued on with their race.

Kyoya pushed his body to the limit, _'I can see the palace from here!'_ The lion sped up more, leaving rustles of leaves behind him.

Eventually he passed Ginga, "I'm gonna make it!"

The neko smirked far behind him, _'I guess I should stop holding back now..'_

Kyoya's eyes glowed yellow, he enjoyed the rush of racing. It made him truly feel like a beast of the night.

Once the palace was in clear view, he landed on the ground, "First!" He gripped his knees panting, "I..I won..haa..haa.." a smile formed on his face.

He had never felt more alive. Today had been boring up until now.

"I guess I left Ginga in the dust, I hope he's okay."

"What took you so long?" said a voice.

"Hn?!" Kyoya turned around.

Ginga looked down smugly at him from a tall tree branch, "_Who_ got left in the dust?"

The lion grunted, "How did you..?!"

Ginga landed on the ground, "I'm the best at racing in Koma." He grinned, "Looks like I win again."

Kyoya wiped the sweat from his brow, "Whatever, I'll be sure to challenge you again someday."

"Really?" Ginga gasped.

"Yeah," Kyoya smiled, "that was fun. I hope you're good at other stuff too 'cause I'll be there to take you on."

Ginga grinned, "Deal!" he picked up his shopping bag, "Now let's go inside, you need a bath Mr. Sweaty."

Kyoya grabbed the neko, "You're taking one too, you sweated too. Scaredy-cat.." he smirked, "I hope you're over your fear of water."

Ginga's face went pale, "Uhh..I.."

Kyoya smirked, "This'll be fun"

**Bathroom. . .**

The lion was in the tub alone and annoyed.

Ginga was staring at the water in fear, _'Ugh, why does water have to be so wet..'_

"Hurry up already!" Kyoya growled.

"But Kyoya-"

"But nothing! Get in!" he pulled the neko into the water.

"Whaaaa!" the neko hissed and splashed.

"Hey, calm down!" He held him with Ginga on top.

Their noses touched and they stared into each other's eyes. Both blushed and immediately separated. Ginga blushed, "Umm..Kyoya"

"Wh-What?"

"Can you wash my tail for me?"

"What?" he smirked, "That's all I get to touch?"

He frowned, "Yes!" he fiddled with his fingers, "My tail is sensitive, so I'm scared to touch it myself."

"Alright, alright," he got the soap, "turn around"

Ginga relaxed at the other end of the tub, "Like this?"

"That's good," Kyoya lubed up some soap and gently grasped Ginga's red tail, "ready?"

"Yes, but please be gentle." The neko pleaded, "Don't pull it.."

The lion teen blushed and nodded a grunt.

He gently massaged the tail, infusing soap into the fur. Ginga moaned happily, "Nyaahaa, that's the spot." His purring was turning on the lion teen.

'_This is bad, I'll get hard at this rate.'_ Kyoya need a distraction, "Ginga!"

"Hm, what?"

He massaged the soap into Ginga's kitty ears.

"Nyaaarrrr~!" he purred loudly, "C-Cut it out!"

"So you still like having your ears scrubbed," he snickered, "so childish."

Ginga turned around and protested, "I-DO-NOT!"

He scrubbed under the nekos chin and he purred again. "Just like a little kitty cat." The lion teased, "You may be older now, but you have the mind of a toddler."

"I'm serious, you'd better stop!" he blushed. Ginga hated it when Kyoya treated him like a little kid.

"Yeah, yeah"

Ginga growled, "Grr, I'll teach you to mess with me. C'mere!"

"Wha-!"

The neko glomped Kyoya with a huge splash.

"Dammit Ginga!" the lion was soaking wet now.

"Hm?" he gripped between Kyoya's legs, "You got turned on?"

"Aaah! D-Don't touch it!" he groaned.

"Heh, and you were calling me a child." He smirked.

Kyoya blushed, ". . ."

"Let me wash you now!" he smiled.

"Huh?!"

"C'mon," he dragged Kyoya over to a stool, "just sit here."

"Ugh, fine.." the lion sighed.

The neko found the liquid soap and dumped it onto his body, "As your mate, it's my job to take responsibility at times like this."

Kyoya blushed, "Wh-What're you doing?"

Ginga rubbed his skin thoroughly with the soap, "I'll massage your feet first."

"Nngh!" Kyoya blushed and his hard-on was almost visible.

'_I have to do this to show him how grown-up I really am.'_ Ginga was determined to please Kyoya no matter what.

The redhead massaged his soapy hands onto Kyoya's feet. The lion purred and Ginga began pressing his body against Kyoya's leg.

"G-Ginga?" Kyoya blushed red when the neko moved his body against Kyoya limb.

He sat on Kyoya's thigh and began moving back and forth to lather up a soapy substance.

"Grr..you!" Kyoya gripped Ginga's hips and attacked his mouth.

"Mmm!" the neko moaned and purred in the heated kiss. _'N-Not good, he'll make me cum first!'_

Kyoya used his knee to tease between Ginga's legs, "Hn, you're getting turned on over this? Don't think your sneaky tricks will work on me Ginga." Kyoya smirked.

The neko pouted and tackled Kyoya to the bathroom floor. It felt cold and glassy against the lion's back.

"Ugh, stop messing around!" he grunted, "Brat.."

Ginga was a little mad, "I'm not a brat anymore! So stop calling me that!"

"Then why are you so feisty all of a sudden?"

Ginga lined Kyoya's cock up to his entrance. The lion blushed red and felt Ginga's tight sensation take in the tip.

"H-Hey, it's too big there's no way it'll fit." Kyoya grunted.

Ginga panted as it slowly entered him, "It went in before and it will n-now.."

"Idiot, not in this position. You'll hurt yourself!"

Ginga's eyes were filled with tears, "Nngh..I won't give up.." suddenly it all slipped in.

Kyoya mewled, "Nnn! T-Tight!"

"Haa..hhaa..I don't want you to go back to Nile.." his tears slid down his cheeks, "I don't want you to treat me like a brat anymore.."

"Ginga.."

"Do you even know how I feel about you?" he cried, "I love you Kyoya"

"I'm sorry..I didn't know your heart was aching." His lion ears drooped sadly, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

His skin shivered, "I'm not crying out of heartbreak."

"Huh, than why?"

He blushed, "I'm in a lot of pain right now, I can't move."

Kyoya smirked, "Hn, told ya so." He hugged Ginga, "You have a lot of guts to be doing this, but you don't have to force yourself for me."

"I just want you to be with me..play with me..stay with me..and praise me." He sniffled.

The lion blushed, _'So that's what's been going on..'_

Kyoya petted Ginga's red hair, "Stupid, I'll always love you no matter what shape or form you take." He smirked, "You made me fall for you, so there's no way I'm leaving you now."

Ginga purred happily as Kyoya petted him, "Okay.."

"Well, you finally loosened up here," he teased Ginga's butt.

"Ky-Kyoya?! Whoa!" the lion topped him.

"Well you wanted to have sex with me, so now you can. I'll be taking over now.." Kyoya gripped Ginga's legs and began moving inside him.

Ginga mewled and clawed into Kyoya's skin a little.

Kyoya sighed, "It hurts, doesn't it?"

The neko smiled, "I-It's okay, as long as I can make Kyoya feel good then I'm happy."

The lion blushed, "You're too nice.." he licked Ginga's red ear and bit it.

"Nyaaaa!" he tried pushing it away, "N-Not my ear! Kyoya you bully!"

'_Bully? Hn, that's so cute, I should bite his ears more often.'_

Kyoya's hand stroked Ginga's erection. The neko mewled and moaned underneath his mate, "NyaaAAaah!"

"You can cum if you want to Ginga," the strokes matched the thrusts, "I know you have to."

Ginga moaned loudly and his cum got on his and Kyoya's chests.

"Haa..haa..haa.."

"Feel better?"

The neko blushed up at him.

"This isn't enough for you, is it?"

Ginga blushed redder and nodded.

Kyoya smirked and kissed his forehead, "That's okay, I'm not done with you either. You need to be punished for being such a bad kitty this week."

The lion resumed his thrusting, slipping deeper into the neko. Each thrust was tugging on his hard-on. Ginga's entrance felt so good and tight.

"Slow d-down! Aaah! Too much!" the neko moaned louder.

"You say that, but you're the one that's moaning." Kyoya smirked.

The neko cried out in pleasure as the lion dominated him. Kyoya's cock was entering him rougher and rougher.

The lion licked Ginga's cheek affectionately. The neko blushed and looked away.

"Don't fight it, let me see your cute face." He cupped the side of Ginga's face.

"Nyaaah! It's t-too embarrassing!" he managed to cry out.

'_Hn, so even Ginga can get embarrassed.'_ Kyoya kissed his lips, "I like this side of you too. Don't let anyone see this face but me."

Ginga wrapped his arms around Kyoya and the lion deepened the kiss. His hand trailed down to Ginga's chest where he toyed with a nipple.

The neko broke the kiss and let out a small moan. Kyoya kissed his mouth again, not wanting the kiss to end yet.

"Today I'll touch every inch of your body, Ginga." He embraced the neko, "I want to cum inside you."

The lion groaned in pleasure as he reached his climax. The sudden rush made Ginga cum on himself again.

"Haa..haa..haa.." Kyoya panted and pulled out.

Ginga trembled from the loss, he wanted to keep going.

"Ky-Kyoya please.." the neko got into a submissive position, "punish me more nyaa.."

The lion covered his bleeding nose, _'He wants more? Is that good?'_

He teased his tip against Ginga's entrance, "Are you sure you want it?"

"Yes, please punish me more, I've been a bad cat." He sobbed a little, "I'm sorry for always causing you trouble.."

Kyoya fought the urge to nosebleed again, _'I should probably tell him that all that punishing stuff was just dirty talk. Oh well, it's hot seeing Ginga behave this way.'_

"Hn, if that's what you want." He entered the redhead in one thrust, "I'll punish you more and more!"

"Aaah! S-So deep!" Ginga was lost in heated pleasure. His body was emitting a sweet scent.

Kyoya caught whiff of the scent and it made him fuck Ginga repeatedly, _'It's strange, he feels hot inside..'_

"Kyoya, nyaaa, g-give me more!" he begged.

The lion smirked and kissed Ginga's back, "I'm happy you love me."

The neko drooled a little on the floor as his entrance was being dominated good. His tail twitched with ecstasy.

Kyoya could feel the beast inside him trying to take over. He wanted to wreck Ginga a part so badly and the boy's scent was driving Kyoya crazy.

The neko's moans turned into screams when Kyoya found his sweet spot.

"AAAH! NYA! AH! AH!" His ears twitched.

Kyoya gripped Ginga's tail and then bit into it.

The neko moaned loudly, "NyaAaaAhh!"

Kyoya's body was filled with lust, "C-Cumming!"

He grunted against Ginga's back as his white essence filled the submissive.

The discharge made Ginga cum on the bathroom floor.

"Haa..haa..haa.." Kyoya panted, "Huh?"

Ginga's skin was glowing again, when the light ended he went to sleep.

'_Is this going to happen every time we do it?'_ Kyoya was worried, _'I hope he'll be alright.'_

He pulled out and carried the sleepy neko to bed.

**Later on that Night. . .**

Ginga woke up, "Hmm?" he tried to get up but felt a sharp pain on his backside, "Ow!"

"You probably shouldn't move." Said his mate.

The neko turned to see Kyoya sitting beside him, "Kyoya?"

The two mates were in bed under the covers. Ginga lied on his stomach while Kyoya was sitting up, "You feel okay?"

"I'm fine, though, my back hurts." The neko hugged a pillow, "I'm staying home tomorrow."

"Sorry, we should've stopped at round 2." Kyoya warned.

"That's okay, I'm the one who asked for it." Ginga giggled, "The date ended just like the book said."

"Book?"

"Oh yeah, while you were out training 2 days ago I've been reading these." Ginga handed the lion a few shoujo mangas from under his pillow.

"What the..?" Kyoya skimmed through the pages. The apron, the cuteness, ecchi scenes, fanservice, and sex scenes. His face blushed and then he angrily threw it across the room.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"WHO GAVE YOU THOSE?!"

"No one, I found them on my dad's desk. The guys in the books kinda looked like you, so I thought you liked that sort of thing."

"I look nothing like those perverts!"

"But you nosebleed like them."

Kyoya pinched Ginga's cheek, "Are you picking a fight with me?"

"Ow, ow, ow!" the neko squirmed, "I only did those things to make you happy!"

"For me?" he let go of his cheek, "Where'd you get that idea?"

"The dominants in this village prefer submissives that are cute and experienced..in..well you know." Ginga blushed.

Kyoya raised a brow, "You mean sex?"

Ginga nodded, "Y-Yeah.." he sighed, "I'm not into that kind of stuff. I want to be a Koma Ninja and become stronger like the dominants can."

Kyoya wondered, "How come submissives can't?"

"They can..it's just I wasn't able to find a mate because of that. No dominant wanted me, so I gave up being a Koma Ninja. But then I met you.."

"Hn?"

Ginga giggled, "I'll never forget how you saved me in the woods. You were so cool, Kyoya."

The lion blushed, "I just happened to be passing by.." he cleared his throat, "Anyways Ginga, you don't have to do bold stuff like putting on only an apron and all that other junk."

"I don't?" he tilted his head to the side.

"No, you can join me in Koma Ninja Training if you want. I'd rather you be happy then force yourself to do things you don't like." Kyoya grunted, "Sound good?"

Ginga got excited, "Really? I can?"

The lion nodded.

Ginga hugged Kyoya in a tackle, "Kyoya, I love you!"

One they both lied on the bed they groaned in pain, "I told you not to move!"

"Sorry" he smiled, "Do you still love me? Even though I caused you trouble.."

Kyoya blushed and patted the neko's head, "I love you too, Ginga.."

The redhead hummed happily and then got off the lion. Kyoya tucked him in next to him.

"I'm burning those books first thing in the morning." He gestured to the mangas.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Ginga smiled, "I don't like sex."

"H-Huh?" Kyoya's face went pale a little.

"It's so embarrassing, I get really hot, and there's no telling when it'll end." He groaned, "It's also scary and painful afterwards. So no more sex, okay?"

Kyoya felt like he just got stabbed in the heart. The lion was in a gloomy mood and buried his face in his pillow.

Ginga sweatdropped, "U-Um..how about we wait a few months. Is that okay?"

"I CAN'T WAIT A FEW MONTHS!"

"CAN'T YOU GO A FEW MONTHS WITHOUT IT?!" Ginga shot back.

"A MAN STILL HAS NEEDS, GINGA!" Kyoya shot back.

"Pervert.." the neko pouted.

"What'd you call me?!" the lion threatened to pinch his cheeks again.

"You're the one who said I shouldn't force myself to do stuff I don't like."

"Ugh.." the lion groaned, _'Should've just kept my mouth shut..'_

"You look like you're about to cry." Ginga got worried, "You really can't wait a few months for me?"

"I can..it's just _months_ is a long time Ginga." He kissed his cheek, "Let's negotiate in the morning. I'm too tired to be doing all this yelling."

"Okay.." the neko yawned.

Kyoya then remembered his conversation with Ryusei, "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Hm..what is it?" Ginga was sleepy.

"If you could've turned into your true form this whole time, then why'd you stay a toddler for two years?" asked the lion.

Ginga had a purpose for that. To protect himself from a certain someone. "Y'know, I don't even remember anymore." The neko fell asleep.

Kyoya turned the lamp off and went to sleep next to him.

**To be Continued. . .**

**Well, what'd you guys think. So far, I'm having writer's laziness with this story. I have tons of ideas for it, I have time to type it out, but I just don't feel like it. Well, thanks for being patient. Your reviews keep me going. Please continue to show your support.**

**I'll update when I get 60 reviews. **

**I'll be gone for a week you guys. I'll be back either next week or in August. **

**Won-Chan :3**


	7. Ginga's Old Mate

**King of Beasts**

Kyoya slept peacefully under the blankets. A certain redhead was in the middle of getting dressed.

He sighed, "Haa, Kyoya's _still_ sleeping?" He gentle shook the lion, "C'mon, wakey-wakey!"

"Mmm.." was the only grunt he got.

Ginga pouted, "Get up already!"

"Zzz..Zzz.."

The redhead smirked, "I guess I'll have to wake you up a _different_ way."

He snuck under the blankets and captured Kyoya's lips. The lion teen relaxed and moaned a little as Ginga explored his mouth, "Hnnmm.."

Finally he opened his blue eyes, "Mm?..HN?!"

Ginga broke the kiss, "Good morning"

The blushing lion sat up and bed knocking Ginga off him.

The neko chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Glad you're finally awake." He had on a navy blue T-shirt and his usual striped knee socks.

Kyoya sighed, "Don't attack me when I'm asleep." He examined Ginga, "You dressed yourself?"

"Yup!" He boasted, "I've been practicing, neat huh?"

He patted his head, "Yeah, good job Ginga." He smirked, "You forgot the your pants though."

"No I didn't, I remembered." He lifted up his T-shirt to show Kyoya his panties. They were pink with little red strawberries on it.

"Tch!" Blood came out of Kyoya's nose.

The startled neko immediately put his shirt back down, "Pervert!"

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!" He pinched his nose, "I said _pants_, not panties!"

Ginga blinked, "Ooooh, my bad." He grinned.

Kyoya straightened himself out, "So, are you feeling okay?"

"Of course I am; why wouldn't I be?"

"Well..last night..we did _it_."

Ginga blushed, "I..I remember. What about it?"

"How come every time we have sex your skin glows?"

"Glowing?" Ginga thought for a while.

"Usually your skin glows white, then you pass out. Am I too rough with you, or something?"

The neko chuckled and shook his head, "Oh _that_! No, it's perfectly normal Kyoya! I'm a neko, doing _it_ gives me energy."

Kyoya just stared, "..Huh?"

"We nekos need love and doing _it_ is good for us. Whenever you..well cum inside me." Ginga blushed, "My body can turn it into nutrients for me."

"So basically nekos are horny creatures that feed off of sex." Kyoya smirked.

Ginga's face turned red, "Don't just say that! We're not horny!"

"If sex is good for you, then why don't you like it?" Kyoya boasted, "I'd gladly sleep with you every single day!"

The neko backed away, "NO!" Ginga protested, "Besides, this doesn't just happen to me. It happens to all nekos. Didn't you notice a glow when you were with Nile?"

"Um..can we _not_ talk about that." Kyoya felt irritated. He remembered he was never able to enter Nile.

"It's okay, I understand how it is. I used to have a mate too." Ginga got off the bed.

"Oh.." Kyoya got out of bed too. Then he snapped, "Wait, you had a WHAT?!"

Ginga flinched, "H-Huh, what is it?"

"You didn't tell me you had a mate before me!"

"Because I didn't want to talk about him; besides, it doesn't concern you Kyoya." Ginga tried walking to his closet, but Kyoya blocked his way.

"Yes it does! Hearing you be with someone else before me makes me.." he blushed, "jealous."

Ginga smiled, "If you want..I'll tell you about him. Just stop getting angry."

Kyoya sulked and sat on the bed, "I'm not angry.."

Ginga sat next to him, "My previous mate was a white wolf. He was so selfish and only liked me for my looks. Deep down, I felt scared of him."

"Well, it couldn't have been all bad," Kyoya touched his shoulder, "right Ginga?"

"He raped me.." the neko mumbled.

"He..what?"

"I was only 14 and he raped me." Ginga trembled a little, "We were alone training outside one day, then I dropped my guard and..it just happened."

"Why would that bastard do such a thing to you?!" Kyoya was furious.

Ginga shrugged, "His reasons were always changing. Sometimes he was in heat, sometimes just to punish me, or just because he felt like it. He's probably the reason I don't like sex now."

"That jerk! Where is he?! I'll avenge you-!"

"Don't be stupid Kyoya," Ginga sighed, "he's far more stronger than you. Not to mention he's a prince too."

The lion cooled down, "I thought you were the only prince."

"No, I'm just prince of the forest. _He's_ prince of the mountains." Ginga explained, "Our fathers thought if he and I got engaged, then it would bring peace to the forest and mountain villages."

"So..you're married?" Kyoya's heart sunk.

"What?! No! No! I only have you, I promise!" Ginga tried to cheer him up, "I was able to get out of the engagement..by accident."

Kyoya raised a brow, "By _accident_?"

Ginga nodded, "I couldn't take the constant abuse from him anymore, so I tried erasing my own memory. I don't know how I did it, but it worked..kinda." he sweatdropped.

Kyoya groaned, "Ugh, I think I know what happened next."

"I woke up a toddler, memory wiped clean." Ginga chuckled, "My mate was so shocked. Without sex he became more violent. Eventually he was kicked out of the palace."

"Serves him right" Kyoya smirked.

"Yeah, but I still had a village to run. No one knew what happened to me but my dad. So my whole transformation was kept secret. I thought I was safe, until that wolf attacked me."

Kyoya smiled, "He chased you into the woods, and that's when I met you for the first time." He patted Ginga's hair, "My little kitten.."

Ginga blushed, "Yeah, you were so cool.." he licked Kyoya's cheek.

The lion blushed and covered his cheek, "Hn, I _still am_ cool."

Suddenly Ryusei barged in, "KYOYA! I'M BACK FROM MY BUSNIESS TRIP, HOW'S MY LITTLE..Gin..ga?"

The lion king stared at the fully grown neko on the bed. Kyoya just stared while Ginga's face went pale.

"S-S-S-S-Son?!"

Ginga trembled with sweat, "Oh no.."

"What, is something wrong?" Kyoya was clueless.

"IT REALLY _IS_ YOU!" Ryusei dived onto the bed and glomped his son.

The king purred happily and kissed Ginga's cheek repeatedly, "I'm so glad you finally turned back to normal! How come no one told me? Doesn't matter, my baby is all grown up..again!"

The neko sweatdropped, "Nice to see you again too, dad."

Kyoya grunted and pulled Ginga away from the lion king. He glared intensely at Ryusei.

"Why'd you do that?" the king pouted.

"He's _my_ mate, back off old man!" Kyoya roared.

He pouted, "Hey, call me father! Or perhaps.." he struck a cool pose, "King of the Jungle!"

Ginga sweatdropped, "Um dad, this is a forest."

Ryusei anime fell to the floor, "Aaw, but _King of the Jungle_ sounded so cool."

Kyoya ignored it, "I gotta get dressed; I'm late for ninja training."

Ginga got off the bed, "Oh yeah, I'm coming too."

"No, you're staying here and out of trouble."

"Ugh Kyoya," Ginga put on his shorts, "I'm not 6 anymore, I'm 16. I don't need you to baby me."

The red neko left out the bedroom and Ryusei followed, "Ginga~, give daddy a kiss good-bye~!"

"You're crushing me dad!"

Kyoya's lion ears drooped a little, "He doesn't need me anymore.."

**Training. . .**

The other ninjas stared at Ginga in awe.

"I'm sorry for my sudden disappearance all those years. But now I'm back and I'll do a much better job as prince." He bowed, "I hope you can forgive me."

Hyoma and the other ninjas swooned, "You're forgiven!"

Kyoya sweatdropped, _'They forgave him so easily..'_

"Really? Thank you!" Ginga grinned, "I hope to get along with you all."

"_Whoa, you're so cute!"_

"_Can I have your number?"_

"_Are you single?"_

The ninjas were checking out Ginga's body and Kyoya didn't like it one bit. _'Bastards, they treated Ginga like crap in the past. And now that he's older they want to ogle him.'_

The neko sensed Kyoya's jealousy coming back again, "In case you guys didn't know, this is my mate, Kyoya Tategami." Ginga clung to Kyoya's arm.

All the ninjas looked at Kyoya with broken hearts, "_This_ guy?!"

The lion blushed, "Oi Ginga-!"

The redhead clung tighter, "Yup, I love Kyoya a whole bunch! He's the only mate for me."

Most of the ninjas collapsed to the ground in defeat.

"_Say it ain't so.."_

"_I should've known the prince wouldn't love me."_

"_Damn that Kyoya!"_

The lion smirked, for some reason he felt like he won.

Hyoma clapped his hands, "Alright everyone, training is about to resume. Let's continue yesterday's lesson."

They lined up side-by-side, "Yes sir!"

Hyoma approached Ginga, "Your majesty-"

"Just call me Ginga." The neko smiled.

Hyoma cleared his throat, "_Ginga_, while you've been absent Tategami has the top score. He's defeated everyone here, even me."

"Hehe, that's my Kyoya!" The neko laughed.

The lion felt a little happy to be called _his_ Kyoya, but he couldn't show it.

"Alright!" Ginga raised his hand, "I want to train too!"

"Huh? So quickly?" Hyoma explained, "Today we're going to spar against one another."

"Cool! I wanna spar too!"

"But these guys are strong Ginga, they'll destroy you."

Ginga's eyes gleamed, "When you put it that way, it gets me pumped up! I want to fight everyone at the same time!"

The other ninjas sweatdropped, _'Is he an idiot or something?'_

Hyoma sighed, "Fine, have it your way."

Hyoma and Kyoya watched the battle from afar. The other ninjas surrounded the neko. Kyoya was kinda worried about Ginga, he didn't really know how strong the neko was.

The redhead waved at Kyoya, "Don't worry Kyoya, I'm not a big crybaby anymore!" he focused on the ninja surrounding him, "Alright everyone, gimme your best shot."

A few of them were pissed off at Ginga's cockiness.

Hyoma began, "On the count of 3, the spar will begin. 1.."

Ginga closed his eyes to concentrate.

"2.."

The ninjas got out their weapons. Some licked their lips in excitement.

"3!"

Ginga opened his eyes.

**One violent moment later. . .**

The ninjas lay on the ground in scrapes and bruises. Ginga stood there dumbfounded, "Did I..tap them too hard?"

'_**That **__was just a tap?'_ Hyoma sweatdropped, "I'm glad _I_ didn't challenge him. What about you Tategami?"

The lion was fuming with excitement, "Hn, if Ginga can do it, then I can do it too!"

"You two were made for each other.."

"C'mon Ginga, me and you are sparring!" Kyoya ran up to him.

The neko stared at Kyoya, "What, but Kyoya-!"

"But nothing; you and me, one-on-one, let's go!"

"If you say so.." Ginga had no choice but to submit. He really just wanted to fight others for fun, not for strength.

"On the count of 3.." Hyoma announced.

The lion smirked, "You won't beat me with just a tap Ginga."

"1.."

"But I don't want to fight you Kyoya." The neko looked sad.

"2.."

"I don't care, just don't hold out on me!"

"If that's what you want.."

"3!"

**Back at the Palace. . .**

Kyoya and Ginga returned back to the palace to treat their wounds. Ginga only had a few scratches while Kyoya had a lot of injuries.

Ginga dabbed some alcohol onto Kyoya's wound, the lion winced in pain.

"Sorry Kyoya.." the neko apologized.

"Yeah, yeah.." Kyoya grunted, "I'll beat you tomorrow."

"There won't be a tomorrow." Ginga bandaged him.

"What?"

"You can't come to training tomorrow, you need 24 hours to heal." The neko scolded.

"Ugh, fine" the lion pulled Ginga over to sit in his lap.

"Ky-Kyoya?!" the neko blushed.

He mumbled, "Hold still.." Kyoya licked the cut on Ginga's cheek over and over.

The neko became content with it and purred a little. Kyoya licked the cut on the back of Ginga's hand. Ginga felt sleepy and had a dazed expression.

To Kyoya it looked like Ginga was in heat. The lion tackled him and pinned him onto the bed, "HEY! What're you doing?!"

The lion smirked, "You had that look in your eye, longing for sex."

Ginga blushed, "I'm sleepy, not horny!"

"I can fix that.." Kyoya rolled up Ginga's shirt a little, "Are you scared of me, cherry boy?"

"I'm not a cherry boy! I said **no sex**!" the neko pouted, "I thought you agreed to no sex for a month!"

"No, I said we'd just negotiate in the morning!" Kyoya resumed, "But that can wait, I want you now."

Ginga was scared and kept trying to get away. He thrashed around underneath Kyoya, "I..said..STOP!" his leg accidently kicked Kyoya between the legs.

The lion let out a pain filled grunt. He got off the neko and laid on his stomach in pain, "Oooaaaww.."

The neko panicked, "Kyoya? Are you okay? Did I hit one of your old injuries?"

"No," his face was pale, "You just made a new one."

"Need a band-aid?"

"Just ignore it," he sighed, "Let's negotiate sex right now so _this_ doesn't happen again."

"Um, okay" Ginga didn't know what he had just kicked. "No sex for a month"

Kyoya growled, "No sex for 3 days."

"3 weeks"

"1 week"

"2 weeks.." Ginga blushed, "That's as far as I'm going."

"You're not being fair," Kyoya sighed, "8 days, how does that sound?"

The blushing neko nodded, "Okay, 8 days it is.."

"Good," the lion slowly managed to get under the covers, "Ugh..still sore."

'_Stomach ache?'_ Ginga tilted his head, "Where does it hurt?"

The lion blushed and covered his hurt area, "It's fine, you don't need to treat this one."

"Why? It looks like it's just a stomachache.." Ginga's hand went under the covers and caressed Kyoya's injured place.

The lion blushed ear to ear, "I-It's fine!"

The neko rubbed his hand in a circular motion, "It's alright, to treat an aching pain just rub it a little."

Kyoya's face kept turning red. Ginga kept massaging over his hard-on. The lion kept his mouth shut to hold back his moans.

"Is it good? Feel better?"

The lion slowly nodded.

The neko pulled his hand away and smiled, "Glad I could help. I have to return the aid's kit. I'll be back."

Once Ginga left the bedroom, Kyoya berried his face in a pillow, _'That was too close, I almost came. I don't think I can last 8 days.'_

**The Next Day. . .**

Ginga was in the middle of getting dressed, Kyoya was watching.

"Could you please stop staring at me?" the neko sweatdropped.

"I've already seen you naked several times, what else is there to hide?" he smirked.

Ginga blushed, "Perv.." the neko rummaged around trying to find his shorts and socks, "Where'd I put them?"

Kyoya eyed Ginga's panties, "I thought you were wearing lace today, why stripes?"

"I want it to match my socks." Ginga wondered, "Why do you care?"

"Because lace brings out your curves and stripes make your butt look bigger." He smirked.

Ginga slipped on his shorts quickly and blushed, "I shouldn't have asked. I'll just wear boots today. I'm going now, don't leave the palace."

Kyoya nodded and then the neko left out the bedroom door.

The lion became bored after a few minutes. He cleaned up the room a bit. Even though Ginga was 16, he was still a messy dresser.

When the room was normal and organized Kyoya wiped the sweat off his forehead, "All done, _now_ what should I do?"

He looked out the window. People were walking around and the weather was perfect. Kyoya really wanted to go outside.

The lion walked around the palace and was greeted by Ginga's servants. He hadn't really explored the place before, might as well do it now.

**. . .**

Kyoya finished off a sandwich he was eating, "I wonder how Ginga's doing.."

"_But-no you can't!"_

"Hm?" Kyoya overheard Ryusei's voice in another room. He eavesdropped against the wall.

The king lion was on the phone, "I know you want to see him but my son has a new mate already!"

The lion teen wondered who the king was talking to. Was it another one of Ginga's admirers?

"Please listen-" there was someone yelling on the other line, "Fine, you can come see my son this afternoon."

'_Whose coming over this afternoon?'_ he wondered.

"But if you hurt my precious little Ginga again," the king lion roared, "I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

Kyoya sweatdropped, _'I'll just leave now.'_

The lion teen had a bad feeling about this. If Ryusei didn't want this person over, then they _had_ to be trouble.

The first thing he wanted to do was make sure Ginga was safe. The lion teen left out the palace doors in search of his mate.

But he stopped, Ginga was right there..with two other guys.

"That was awesome, I still can't keep up with your speed." Hyoma chuckled.

The other guy had his arm around Ginga, "It's been a while since I've seen you, you should come by my place some time." He had long silver hair and eagle wings.

The neko chuckled, "Sure, I'd love to. How's Yu doing?"

"He's fine, but he's killing my wallet." Tsubasa sighed.

Ginga and Hyoma shared a laugh.

Kyoya growled and approached them, "Ginga!"

"Ky-Kyoya?!" the neko gasped, "What're you doing out here?"

The lion teen dragged Ginga away, "We're leaving, _now_!"

"Whaaat?! What's your problem Kyoya?"

**Ginga's room. . .**

Kyoya closed the door behind them, "Who were those guys?"

"Friends of mine!" Ginga groaned, "They've been my teachers since I was little. You've already met Hyoma!"

"Oh I see," Kyoya flopped onto the bed, "You wanted me to stay here just so you could be with _those guys_. Hn!"

"There you go sulking again," Ginga took his little blue jacket off, "I can hang out with whoever I want."

"But they were too close to you; having his arm around you pissed me off."

"Relax, they both have mates of their own. Hyoma's with Reiji and Tsubasa has Yu." He sat next to Kyoya, "Honest.."

Kyoya calmed down, "Why are you covered in dirt?"

"Ah, since the other ninjas stayed home to heal, it was just me and Hyoma." Ginga wiped mud off his nose, "So we goofed off with Tsubasa and had a race through a swamp."

The neko stood up and took his shirt off. He shook out his orange tank top to get the dirt off.

Kyoya got off the bed, "You really shouldn't let your guard down around me."

He wrapped his arms around Ginga, "Huh?"

The lion purred, "I know we agreed to wait 8 days, but can we reconsider tonight?"

The neko blushed and squirmed to get away, "I said _no_!"

"Then I'm gonna give you a bath." He tackled Ginga to the floor.

"NO! I DON'T WANT A BATH! LEMME GO!"

Kyoya threw Ginga's clothes across the room until he was naked. "C'mon, let's go..Hn?!"

Ginga had turned into a small kitten. The little cat ran under the bed. Kyoya was growing impatient.

"That's not gonna help you this time." Kyoya lifted the bed with both hands. The red cat hissed and made a run for it.

The angry lion went on a rampage chasing Ginga around the room. Finally he had him in a corner. The cat trembled in fear, "Nyaaaaa!"

Kyoya had a tight hold on him and headed to the bathroom. He placed the hissing cat in the shower.

"There, finally" Kyoya smirked showing his fangs, "There's no escape Ginga, now gimme your tail."

The lion teen pulled Ginga's red tail, "Nyaaa!"

_POOF!_

The naked 16 year-old growled and covered himself, "No fair!" Ginga sat on the shower floor.

Kyoya turned the shower head on, "You smell bad.."

"I told you I was in a swamp. Now get out!"

"I didn't mean the mud, I meant your scent." Kyoya sniffed Ginga's neck.

He blushed, "M-My scent?"

"Stop letting people get so close to you, their smells rub off on you. I only want you to smell like you or me." Kyoya grabbed the shower head, "Now let's get you cleaned up."

He sprayed the nude redhead with water, "Nyaaa!" Ginga shivered and hugged himself, "At least w-wait until it warms up!" his tail frizzed up.

Kyoya removed Ginga's arm, "I have to get the mud off your chest too." He teased.

The water brushed against the neko's nipple, "There's nnnothing there and you know it! Kya!"

"I got your front, now time for your back."

"Huh?!" Ginga was forced to turn around.

The water hit Ginga's spine, the neko moaned, "Haaa!"

'_Hn, this is hot..'_ Kyoya licked his lips.

"Ky-Kyoya you jerk!" Ginga pressed against the shower wall as the lion continued to bully him.

Kyoya let go of his arm, "Hn, maybe I should punish you like this the next time you forget to clean your room."

"Haa..haa..st-stop.." Ginga lied on the shower floor, "I haaate this.."

Kyoya smirked, "Looks like the water got to your head." He slowly flipped Ginga over.

The neko immediately closed his legs, "Nyo!"

"C'mon, I have to clean here too." He separated Ginga's legs and sprayed the water directly at Ginga's privates.

The neko moaned loudly and Kyoya was enjoying the reaction from his mate.

He noticed the erection Ginga was growing, "I guess we're having sex after all." He smirked.

Ginga growled, "KYOYA, I SAID NO!" he kicked the lion right in the face.

Kyoya fell backwards and Ginga turned the water off.

"Ow..dammit.." he rubbed his nose.

"I'm not letting you have your way with me!" Ginga stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to cover himself with.

"Hn, I haven't given up." The lion got up, "surrender Ginga!"

The neko backed up against the bathroom wall, "No means no, you pervy lion!"

**Outside the bathroom. . .**

"Hey, is anyone in here?" the dominant wolf walked into Ginga's bedroom. He marveled at his old surroundings, "This place brings back memories."

He had tan skin, dragon-like eyes, wore a black long-sleeved button up shirt, black jeans, and dark shoes.

His wolf ears twitched, "Hm? Is someone in the bathroom?"

As he approached the bathroom, it's door rumbled and the voices became clearer.

"_Surrender Ginga!"_

"_No means no Kyoya!"_

"Whose this _Kyoya _guy?" he opened the bathroom door.

The neko rushed out of the bathroom and crashed into the wolf, "Wha-!"

Ginga landed right on top of the wolf teen. Kyoya rushed to the doorway to check on him, "Are you okay Gin-AAAAHH!"

The redhead and the wolf had crashed into a kiss. Ginga's eyes went wide and he tried to break the kiss but the wolf had a tight grip on him.

The wolf kissed back and finally loosened his hold on the neko. Ginga broke the kiss and coughed, "-cough- -cough- WHO _ARE_ YOU?!"

The wolf sat up and licked the saliva from his lip, "Mmm, missed me Ginga?"

The neko felt a surge of fear and anger throughout his body, "..It's you again"

He smirked, "Glad you didn't forget me. Thanks for the welcome back kiss." He stared at Ginga's body, "Naked, soaked with water, and horny too."

The neko blushed, "Where's my towel?!"

He hugged Ginga tightly, "You don't need it; I might just take you right here and now."

_SCRAAAAATCH!_

Kyoya's claw dug into the bathroom door, "Hey, get your **fucking** hands off my mate!"

The wolf broke the hug and looked up at the lion, "Hmph, chill out lion boy." He kissed Ginga's hand, "He's _my_ mate too y'know. Isn't that right Ginga?"

The neko looked sad, "Kyoya..I can explain."

Kyoya cracked his knuckles, "Ginga belongs to me! So who the hell are you?!" he growled.

He smirked up at Kyoya, "I'm the dark prince of Dragon Mountain."

Kyoya gasped, "_You're_ that mountain prince?! ..then that means.." he didn't like where this was headed.

"That's right, I'm Ryuga Kishatu." He proudly pointed to himself, "And I'm Ginga's **number one** mate!"

**To be Continued. . .**

**I start school tomorrow. It's been a fun summer guys. So I hope you liked this chapter. I'll be busy from now on. I might update in September 2013.**

**Review Please**


	8. Mate Rivalry

**King of Beasts**

Ginga, Kyoya and Ryuga sat on the bed to discuss Ryuga's surprising arrival.

"So, you're this _previous_ mate I've been hearing so much about." Kyoya grunted.

Ryuga smirked, "Yeah, the _one_ and only."

"You've got some nerve returning here!" Ginga growled.

"C'mon, I know you missed me Ginga." Ryuga enjoyed pissing the neko off, "Remember all the good times we had?"

"There weren't any.."

"I still know everything about you." The wolf eyed Ginga's body, "And I can't wait to learn more now that you're older."

Kyoya protected Ginga from Ryuga's perverted eyes, "How do you know so much about him?"

"Like I said, I was his first mate. I became one with Ginga first." Ryuga boasted, "Back then we used to have sex 24/7."

"What?!" Kyoya still felt offended that he wasn't Ginga's first.

The neko growled, "That was rape and you know it!"

The wolf rolled his eyes, "Sex, rape, whatever; in the end you always enjoyed it."

Ginga was getting really impatient and was ready to fight Ryuga right then and there. Kyoya could sense Ginga's anger.

"Easy Ginga," Kyoya scratched behind the neko's ear, "just relax.."

"Nyaaaa~" Ginga was content with Kyoya doing that.

"What are you doing to him?" Ryuga found it interesting that Kyoya could calm Ginga down so easily.

"He enjoys being petted like this; what, you didn't know?" Kyoya smirked, "You may have been Ginga's first, but my bond with Ginga is way stronger than yours."

Ryuga grew a little jealous at that. "Hn, I can do that too!" He grabbed Ginga's arm.

The minute he came in contact with him, Ginga felt a surge of fear run through his body. The fright Ryuga had caused him in the past was coming back.

Ginga screamed, "NO!"

_POOF!_

"Hm?" Ryuga and Kyoya just stared.

Ginga had turned into a 6 year old again. He cried and his little tears slid down his blushing cheeks. His clothes were too big for him now, so they just slid off.

Kyoya sweatdropped, _'Ugh, not this again..'_

Ryuga tsked, "Dammit, he's _still_ doing this?!" he shook the little boy's arm, "You change yourself back this instant!"

Ginga whimpered as Ryuga's grip was hurting him.

"Stop it, you're making it worse!" Kyoya warned. He spoke calmly, "Come over here Ginga, we fixed this problem before, we can do it again."

Ryuga let go of the boy, "Fine, you take him. I'm not interested in little kids."

The baby neko crawled over to Kyoya. The lion placed the boy in his lap.

_POOF!_

"Ow, ow, ow..ugh.." the 16 year-old rubbed his head, "What happened? Did I just black-out?"

"You changed..back.." Kyoya's eyes trailed down.

The neko blinked, "Hm? What're you two staring at?" He looked down and noticed his clothes were gone.

Kyoya covered his nosebleed while Ryuga drooled a little, "Hn, nice.."

Ginga's face turned red and he got out his claws.

"WAIT GINGA IT WASN'T ON PURPOSE-"

_SLAP! SHING! SLAP! SHING!_

**Ryusei's Room. . .**

Ginga stood in the middle, wearing his usual outfit. Ryuga on Kyoya stood on opposite sides. The two had hand prints on their cheeks and a few scratch marks.

The king lion just sweatdropped, "What happened to you two?"

They pointed at Ginga, "He attacked us.."

He stared at his son, "Why?"

"Trust me, they deserved it."

"_Anyways_, Ryuga was notified that my son was 16 now." The father explained.

Kyoya yelled, "Why'd you go and tell him?!"

Ryuga explained, "Because technically I'm still Ginga's mate. Now that I'm back, you can get lost."

"You son of a-!"

"Wait!" Ginga interfered.

Ryuga looked at the neko, "What?"

"I don't love you Ryuga," he stood by Kyoya's side, "I only want Kyoya."

The wolf growled, "Hnn.."

"And I love Ginga," Kyoya pleaded, "C'mon Ryusei, you understand, right?"

The king crossed his arms, "I understand what you're saying, but this is all Ryuga's decision. He comes from a stronger kingdom than mine."

"Then just get lost Ryuga!" Kyoya hugged Ginga, "Ginga will never love you."

"That's right!" Ginga agreed.

"Hn, I'm not going anywhere without Ginga." Ryuga pointed at the neko, "I'm the dominant and _he's_ the only submissive I want."

"You're only after my body!"

The wolf licked his lips, "Doesn't matter, you'll be mine one way or another."

Ginga gritted his teeth, "Bastard.."

"I already made arrangements with Ryusei. Starting tomorrow, I'll be living here too."

Kyoya gasped, "WHAT?!"

"BUT DAD-!"

"I'm sorry son, but it's out of my control." The king sighed.

Kyoya let go of Ginga and the neko sighed sadly. "Does this mean Kyoya has to leave?"

The room looked gloomy and they waited for Ryuga to answer.

The wolf groaned, "Ugh, you people are so depressing." He sighed, "Fine, I have an idea."

Kyoya listened, "Hm?"

"I'll leave only if you can convince me Ginga only wants you. But if I'm not convinced," he smirked, "I'll claim him as my mate for eternity."

Everyone grunted in shock. Kyoya swallowed hard, "Fine, no problem."

"Just to let you know, I'm not so easy to convince." Ryuga looked at Ginga, "I'll look forward to spending time with you cutie."

Ginga blushed and looked away, "I'd never fall for someone like you."

"I can't wait to make you mine again Ginga." Ryuga left Ryusei's room.

The neko shuddered in fear a little. Ryuga was back, and being alone with that wolf would only lead to trouble.

Kyoya patted Ginga's shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll make sure he won't hurt you."

**The Next Morning. . .**

The lion teen was the first to wake up. He stretched in bed and then looked under the covers.

Ginga was a little kitten curled up in a ball.

"C'mon Ginga, it's time to get you dressed."

The kitten let out a mewled yawn.

_POOF!_

"Good morning..Kyoya.." he nodded off.

"Mornin sleepyhead" he kissed Ginga's cheek.

Suddenly Kyoya froze when he noticed a wolf staring at him. It had winter-like white fur and dangerous yellow eyes.

"GAH!" Kyoya yelled and almost fell out the bed.

_POOF!_

A naked 18 year-old Ryuga smirked at him, "Sheesh, well good morning to you too."

"Put some clothes on you freak!" Kyoya looked away.

"Ginga and I like to sleep in our bare fur. Can't you just turn into a lion? Why are you in pajamas? " Ryuga yawned.

"Because I want to!"

The neko fell asleep again on Kyoya's shoulder.

He blushed, "Geez, I told him not to go to bed so late."

Ryuga rolled his eyes, "You baby him too much."

"It's called being **nice**, maybe you should try it." Kyoya scoffed.

The wolf smirked, "Hn, I can do that no problem." He leaned into Ginga's sleeping face, "Give me a good morning kiss, cutie."

The neko's fist hit Ryuga right in the face, making the wolf fall out the bed.

"Ow, you little runt!" he roared.

"Hn, nice punch Ginga..Ginga?" Kyoya paused.

The neko's fist still remained in the air as he snoozed, "Zzz.."

He sweatdropped, "Amazing he has _that_ much strength even in his sleep."

**Training. . .**

Ginga finished his training for the day, so he just walked around. He noticed Kyoya was leaning against a tree with a pissed off expression.

"You've been grumpy all day, what's wrong Kyoya?" asked the neko.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"C'mon please just tell me." He pouted, "I already have to put up with Ryuga, and _now_ you're giving me the silent treatment."

"I said **no**!" he grunted.

Ginga wouldn't take no for an answer. He rested his head on Kyoya's chest.

The lion blushed, "H-Hey we're in public!"

"If you don't tell me I'll cry." Ginga threatened.

Kyoya sighed, "Ugh..fine I'll talk." He rubbed the back of his head, "I've been upset because I miss the good old days."

"The good old days? What does that mean?"

"Back when I first met you, you were so small. You'd look up to me and stay by my side all the time." Kyoya blushed, "It used to tick me off..but now..I kinda miss it."

Ginga leaned against the tree too, "Why would you miss that stuff? Things are better now this way."

"It isn't for me. It made me happy on how you used to rely on me." Kyoya fantasized, "I miss cooking for you, carrying you, and dressing you too."

That last one made the neko blush, "Pervert!"

"Hn, says the guy who wears panties." Kyoya taunted.

Ginga yanked on one of Kyoya's lion ears, "TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Ow, dammit! What's up with you?!" Kyoya lowered his voice, "_You're_ the one who makes me pick which pair of panties you want to wear."

"I-I know..but still.." Ginga explained, "I still _do_ rely on you Kyoya."

"You sure don't act like it. You interact with the people who used to treat you like crap, you're a strong fighter, and it's like you don't need me anymore." He sighed.

"That's not true! That's not how I feel at all Kyoya." Ginga fiddled with his fingers, "I rely on you to protect me..to stay with me..and to love me too."

Kyoya felt happy but hid his smiled, "Geez..why are you so honest all the time?"

The neko giggled, "Aw, are you embarrassed?"

"Shut up"

Ginga laughed some more. It made him feel happy to spend time with his mate.

"Ginga, your arm"

"Hm?" Ginga just stared at it, "What about it?"

The lion grabbed Ginga's wrist to examine the arm, "Just as I thought, you've been cut."

"Yeah, but it's so small. No big deal"

"It _is_ a big deal, you're bleeding. Man you're so hopeless sometimes." Kyoya grunted.

"Hmph, jerk"

"Hold still," Kyoya licked the cut.

Ginga blushed, "Wh-What are you doing?!"

"What I want to do." He kissed the healed cut, "Protecting you."

The neko's heart skipped a beat and his face wasn't getting any redder.

Kyoya smiled warmly, "Let me know when you get hurt, I worry about you."

"Kyoya..I-"

Suddenly a shuriken separated the two. The sharp weapon hit a nearby tree.

Ginga growled, "Hey!"

Ryuga was up in a tree, "Ginga, the village said you're the strongest one here. Spar with me, unless you're afraid to lose that is." He taunted.

"I won't lose to you!" the neko jumped high and landed on the same tree as the wolf. He and Ryuga fought throughout the forest, leaving Kyoya behind.

"Damn that guy," Kyoya grunted, "Ryuga completely ruined the mood."

**Lunch Time. . .**

Ryuga, Ginga, and Kyoya sat together eating bentos.

Kyoya cooked his own, Ginga's father made Ginga's, and Ryuga's lunch was ordered out.

The neko sat between the two eating his food happily. Suddenly he stopped, "Um Kyoya.."

"Hm, what?"

Ginga grimaced at the broccoli his father packed, "Could you eat this for me?"

The lion grunted, "Still?! Just eat your vegetables already!"

"Pleeease~" Ginga whined.

"Fine!"

The neko used his chopsticks to give Kyoya broccoli, "Say aah~"

Kyoya blushed, "A-Aaah.." he ate it.

Ryuga was getting sick of the lovebirds and a little jealous too. He noticed Ginga had rice on his cheek. "Hey, cutie"

Ginga complained, "Don't call me that- oh!" Ryuga took the rice off Ginga's cheek.

He ate it, "You had food on your face."

The neko blushed a little, "Really? Oh, thanks"

Kyoya was ticked a little, _'Did he just blush?'_ he didn't want to lose Ginga to the wolf.

The lion used his chopsticks to pick up some yellow eggs, "Ginga, say aaah"

Ryuga growled and offered Ginga a piece of his steak, "No Ginga, try this!"

"Uhh.." the neko was too scared to pick.

"Buzz off Ryuga, Ginga likes _my_ cooking better!"

"And I bet he's bored with it! High-class steak is better, right Ginga?"

The neko sweatdropped, _'Can't we just eat in peace?!'_

**Bath Time. . .**

"Hey Kyoya, Ginga is bathing with me tonight, got that?" Ryuga threatened.

The lion just shrugged, "Okay, go ahead. It's your funeral"

"Huh?"

"Ginga hates water more than anything." Kyoya explained.

"He does? That's strange," the wolf tapped his chin, "In the past we had sex in the shower and he seemed fine to me."

Kyoya's eyebrow twitched, _'No wonder Ginga hates water..'_ He placed a hand on Ryuga's shoulder, "I know we're rivals, but I need your help with something."

"Hm? With what?"

**. . .**

Ginga was in kitten form, curled up on the bed napping. Kyoya and Ryuga snuck into the bedroom wearing white towels tied to their waists.

Kyoya whispered, "Did you get the bath water ready?"

Ryuga nodded, "Yeah"

"Then let's do this.."

"NOW!"

Ryuga scooped up the kitten and dashed to the bathroom. Ginga immediately woke up.

Kyoya slammed the bathroom door behind all three of them, "Do it Ryuga!"

The wolf threw Ginga into the tub of water and got in too. Kyoya joined them and pulled Ginga's tail.

_POOF!_

"WHAT THE HECKS GOING ON?!" Ginga yelled.

Kyoya began lathering up some soap, "Ryuga hold him still!"

"I'm trying!" Ginga was desperately trying to leave the tub, but Ryuga had a tight grip on his hips.

Kyoya applied the soap to Ginga's skin.

"Gross it's slippery!" the neko whined.

"Ryuga, hold him steady!"

The wolf firmly placed Ginga in his lap. Kyoya scrubbed Ginga's limbs and chest.

Ginga thrashed around, "Stop ganging up on me! It's not fair!"

Kyoya ignored, "There, the hard part's over. Now we can clean wherever we want."

Ryuga smirked, "You clean his front, _I'll_ clean his back."

The lion smirked back, "Deal!"

Ginga whimpered in fear at the two predators, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**. . .**

Ginga lay on the bed naked asleep. He had used up his energy trying to put up a fight in the bathroom.

Ryuga and Kyoya stood in their pajamas covered in scratches.

The wolf panted in exhaustion, "Is it like this _every_ day?"

Kyoya sweatdropped, "You have nooo idea."

Ryuga began undressing himself.

Kyoya backed away, "Gross, put your clothes back on!"

The wolf rolled his eyes, "I'm going into wolf form..get your mind out of the gutters."

"No way! I'm sick of waking up with you two naked in the bed!" Kyoya pointed at Ryuga, "From now on you two are wearing pajamas and sleeping like _normal_ people!"

"What?!"

The lion teen walked over to the bed, "C'mon Ginga, wake up"

"Mmnn.." the neko blinked, "What is it? I'm sleepy Kyoya.."

The lion got out a large navy blue T-shirt, "I know, just raise your arms for me."

The dizzy neko raised his arms up and Kyoya slipped the shirt onto him.

"How do you put up with him?" Ryuga stared.

Kyoya tucked Ginga in bed, "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you raped Ginga once or twice? He's really irresistible and his scent has gotten stronger." Ryuga smirked at the sleeping neko.

"Oh shut up, I'm not like you. I don't love Ginga for the sex." Kyoya blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "I love him for who he is."

Ryuga mumbled to himself, "..love huh..I never thought of it that way."

Kyoya got in the bed, "Well c'mon, there's room for you too."

"Whatever mom" Ryuga scoffed and got in the bed too.

**Later on that night. . .**

As the three slept, Ryuga was woken up by the heat in the air.

"Ugh, why is it so hot in here?" he opened his eyes.

Ginga was really close to him.

The wolf smirked, "Hn, it's just the cutie."

He could see Ginga's shoulder, thighs, and parted lips. The neko groaned in his sleep and clung to Ryuga's shirt.

"H-Hey Ginga!" Ryuga blushed. He could feel Ginga's legs shift a little.

'_Looks like I found an opportunity. This is what you get for dropping your guard.'_ He smirked.

Before he could make a move, Ginga smiled in his sleep, "..Zzz..Kyo..ya..zz"

Ryuga grunted in shock, "Hn?!"

It hurt a little to hear that Ginga wanted someone other than him. Ryuga pushed Ginga away from him and tucked him in.

"Hmph," he rolled over, "whatever.."

**Next Morning. . .**

Kyoya was the last one to wake up, "Mmm? Huh? Where are Ginga..and Ryuga?"

He noticed Ginga's T-shirt and Ryuga's clothes were on the floor. His lion ears twitched as they sensed movement in the bathroom.

Kyoya slowly got out of bed, _'What's going on?'_

"_H-Hey Ryuga, be gentle!"_

"_I know how to put it in, don't give me orders."_

"_Nngh! B-But it hurts, you're putting in too much!"_

"_You're the one who wanted this so badly, so here you GO!"_

"_Nyaaah!"_

"_If you keep squirming you won't get used to it. Just relax"_

"_I am, you're just doing it wrong! Ah!"_

"_How about if I do it here?"_

"_Ahh! Th-That spot is-!"_

"_Want more?"_

"_Nyaaa..that's the spot, give me more Ryuga."_

The lion blushed, "They'd better not be doing.." he barged into the bathroom, "Ginga, are you okay?!"

Ryuga looked at him, "Finally, you woke up."

Kyoya just stared at them, "Uhh..what the hell are you two doing?"

The neko and wolf were fully dressed in their original outfits. Ryuga was sitting on the floor with Ginga's head rested in his lap.

He had a Q-tip inside Ginga's neko ear. The neko was purring happily as Ryuga moved it around.

"You wouldn't wake up, so Ginga woke me up to clean his ears. Geez, why do I have to do these chores?" he pulled the Q-tip out, "There, I'm done Ginga."

The neko got up and stretched, "Thanks Ryuga"

"Hn.." he flicked the Q-tip into the trash, "Now that I have both of your attention, I've been meaning to ask you two something."

"What?" Ginga smiled.

"How's your sex life been going?"

"H-Huh?"

Ryuga repeated, "Have you two had sex yet?"

Kyoya and Ginga blushed, "Why do _you_ want to know?!"

Ryuga smirked, "I can tell by Ginga's scent and strength. His 16 year old body came out nicely, so I'm guessing you two have been fucking like rabbits."

The neko's head was steaming with embarrassment, "Th-That's not.."

Kyoya rubbed the back of his head, "Well.."

The wolf smirked at Ginga, "Whose better at sex; Kyoya or me?"

"Kyoya of course" Ginga blushed, "He didn't force himself on me like _you_ did, rapist."

"How good is he?"

The neko blinked, "How..good?"

"How good is Kyoya at sex?"

Ginga blushed red, "I..I.."

Kyoya smirked and leaned against the doorway, "Yeah, I wanna know too."

Steam came out of Ginga's head as he was stared at by the two predators.

"Well?" they said.

"THERE'S NO WAY I COULD ANSWER THAT!" the neko stormed out of the bathroom.

Ryuga chuckled, "It's so much fun teasing him."

"Yeah.." the lion chuckled too.

Ryuga got off the bathroom floor and got serious, "But really, when was the last time you two had sex?"

Kyoya grunted, "Like I said, it's none of your business."

"You've been holding yourself back, haven't you?" Ryuga smirked, "Since day 1 I've been sensing sexual urges from you."

Kyoya blushed a little, "Hnn.."

"You can't hold your wild side in forever. When mating season comes, you'll lose control."

"Then I'll just keep controlling it when mating season comes." Kyoya looked sad, "I just..I just don't want to hurt Ginga."

"So what seems to be the problem?"

"Ginga keeps escaping me and we made a deal to not have sex for 8 days. It's only been 2 days and I'm already losing my mind."

The wolf smirked, "I doubt that'll last; just you wait, you'll fuck that cutie senseless."

"Hn, I don't want to hear that from a rapist like you!"

"Geez, I only raped him 2 years ago, get over it already." The wolf shrugged, "If you want, I can give you some tips."

"Tips?"

They exited the bathroom, "I can tell you everything I know about Ginga's body."

Kyoya couldn't resist, "Continue.."

"I know all his sweet spots, which positions make him moan loudest, and I-" suddenly a boot hit Ryuga in the face, "OW!"

Ginga had thrown it, "Don't you dare fill Kyoya's head with your perverted ways!"

Ryuga rubbed his sore nose, "Tch, whatever cutie." He faced Kyoya, "get dressed lion boy; I'm taking you two on a little field trip."

Kyoya and Ginga blinked, "Field..Trip?"

"Trust me," Ryuga smirked, "you'll thank me later."

**To be Continued. . .**

**Ugh, I hate this story..it makes no sense! But everyone else seems to like it so I continue it. ANYWAYS, I started school again so I barely get any computer time. So my updates are like this now:**

**Updates 2013**

**Yaoi Adventures of Ash Ketchum** **will be updated once a month (9/21/13)**

**Koma High School (the re-make)**** will be resumed in November 2013**

**King of Beasts**** will be updated **_**a lot**_** until it is finished (it should be complete by October)**

**That is all. Anymore questions just review it or PM me.**

**Won-Chan :3**


	9. Be Honest

**King of Beasts**

Ryuga, Kyoya, and Ginga jumped from tree to tree.

"Where are you taking us?" Kyoya grunted.

The wolf smirked, "Like a said, it's just a little field trip."

Ginga's face was blushing pink.

Kyoya was concerned, "Hey, you okay?"

The neko kept moving along with them, "Yeah, I'm okay. Why'd you ask?"

"Hn..no reason, I guess."

The wolf hid his smirk, "Alright, we're here."

There was a meadow with tall yellow flowers.

"Wooow, it's so pretty!" Ginga jumped out of the tree.

The three roamed the meadow. Ginga suddenly felt a little dizzy, Kyoya noticed this. There was something odd about this place but the lion couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Why'd you bring us here?" he finally asked.

Ryuga smirked, "Why don't you find out?" he instantly vanished.

"Wha-! Where'd he go?!"

Ginga panted, "I..don't know.."

"Are you sure you're okay? Your face is redder than before."

"I'm just a little tired. But it's strange.."

"What is?"

Ginga tapped his chin, "I feel like I've been here before."

"No time to daydream, we need to find that wolf bastard. He's the only one who knows the way back."

"Right!" Ginga nodded, "Let's split up and search for him."

The lion and neko separated, roaming the flower forest. As the neko walked by himself, his heart was racing so fast it made his chest clench.

'_What's up with this heat? I feel like I'm melting..'_

Ginga looked up at the sky. All he could see were little rays of sunshine through the yellow flower petals.

'_It's no good, these flowers are too tall. I can't even see the sky at this rate.'_ His skin trembled and his shorts felt so tight on each step he took.

"Haa..haa..c-can't take another..step.." he fell forward but two arms grabbed him.

"Whoa, watch your step."

Ginga's eyes were hazy, "Kyo..ya?"

"Good guess," Ryuga smirked, "but wrong."

The wolf picked Ginga up bridal style. "Wh-Why are you here?"

"Shut up," he kissed Ginga's forehead, "and go to sleep."

Ginga's eyes went wide and then everything went black.

**. . .**

The lion was pissed-off, "Damn that wolf..where the hell is he?!"

Kyoya was lost in the meadow and his temper was getting the best of him.

"There's something about these flowers.." Kyoya felt hot whenever he came into contact with them.

Their smell was nice, but it had a hint of something that made him turned-on.

**. . .**

'_What is this feeling? I feel so dizzy..and hot..'_ Ginga slowly opened his eyes. His body was sweating a little, "H-Huh?"

"Oh, finally awake?" Familiar hands massaged over Ginga's chest.

"What the..Ryuga?!" he felt a pinch, "Nyah!"

Ryuga's tail wagged slowly, "That's a sexy expression you're making." He pinched and toyed with Ginga's nipple through his shirt, "I love how honest your body is."

The neko looked around; he was still in the meadow. He was sitting in Ryuga's lap, "What's going on? Have I been here before? Answer me!"

Ryuga's hands pulled Ginga's shirt up, "Oh, so you really don't remember this place?"

The dizzy neko pushed Ryuga's hand away, "Answer..me.."

"Hn, are you sure you can order me around in the state you're in?" he flicked Ginga's nipple with his claw.

He uttered a small moan, "Stop it..I only love Kyoya!"

"C'mon, you know you like this." He licked Ginga's ear.

"Nyah!"

"See, look at how your body reacts to my touches." Ryuga gripped Ginga's chin, "You're horny Ginga, whether you like it or not." He leaned in to kiss the neko.

"No, I'm not! I refuse to be!" he began struggling and moving around, "Let me go!"

"Oh?" this amused Ryuga, "I see you still have some fight left in ya."

"I only like it when Kyoya touches me. I feel nothing from you!" he pulled his shirt back down.

"Why do you think I brought you two here?" Ryuga explained, "At the palace, you could escape my touches whenever you wanted. But out here, you're powerless."

Ryuga bit into Ginga's ear and began massaging the neko's legs, "Muuunyaa!"

The wolf slid off Ginga's jacket and nibbled hickeys onto his shoulder.

"Ryuga..no more, I don't like any of this" Ginga trembled, "I know you don't love me, so why do you treat me like this?"

"Because playing with you is the best." He kissed the neko's cheek, "No one can entertain me like you can."

Ginga whimpered and groaned at the wolf's touches, "Why can't..I move?"

"Your body is craving sex."

"S-Sex?!" the neko felt a surge of fear run through him.

"Let me refresh your memory. This meadow is the first place I raped you."

"!" Ginga immediately fought harder to get away, but Ryuga topped him and pinned him down.

"You were so cute even back then, begging for more and more." He unbuttoned Ginga's shorts, "We used to have so many rounds..so many positions..you'd always cry too."

"SHUT UP! I'm not like that!" the neko growled, "You forced yourself onto me!"

"Then let's do it again." Ryuga began stripping Ginga more and more, "I'll keep playing with you until lion boy gets here."

"NO!" He used all his strength to give Ryuga a hard shove. Ginga escaped and reached into his back pocket to get out a kunai knife.

"Hn, you have my respect for getting away from me." He got up, "But do you think you can do it again?"

Ginga kept his distance; he couldn't turn his back to the wolf just yet.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect myself from the likes of you. I'm not the mate I used to be, I'm the Prince of Koma, Ginga Hagane!"

His eyes glowed red and his claws grew longer. Ginga's mind was going dark. There were so many scents in the air that he couldn't tell who was friend or foe.

Ryuga just stood there, _'Interesting, I wonder if he can fight me in the state he's in. He's really grown so much.'_ He took a step forward towards his prey.

_Rustle..Rustle.._

The lion teen ran really fast and punched Ryuga in the jaw.

"Ugh!" Ryuga fell to the ground, "Crap, you found us after all.." he rubbed his sore cheek and spat blood.

"Bastard..I'll deal with _you_ later." Kyoya approached Ginga, "Are you hurt, Ginga?"

The neko glared at Kyoya, he couldn't identify his scent anymore, "Grr, I can't trust anybody.."

Ginga took a step back and then immediately ran off.

Kyoya just stared wide-eyed, "What..was that? Rrrrr," he turned around, "**You** did this, didn't you?! What'd you do to Ginga?!"

Ryuga slowly stood up, "Hn, calm down lion boy. I simply just pushed Ginga to his limit."

"Huh?"

"You see all these flowers?" Ryuga pointed, "Look at the leaves; they smell good to you, don't they?"

Kyoya sniffed the air, "Yeah, what of it?"

"It's cat nip, the fumes they let out affect cat's body and mind." Ryuga smirked, "And it seems to be working on you too."

"Shut up, I am the king of beasts-!"

"Beast or not, you're nothing more than a wild cat." Ryuga put his hands in his pockets, "And why are you arguing with me? Shouldn't you be going after cutie?"

Kyoya growled to himself. He really wanted to punch Ryuga in the face again, but Ginga needed him right now more than ever.

So the lion dashed off into the direction Ginga went in.

Ryuga was left behind with a red bruise on his cheek, "So this is the power of love, huh?" the wolf decided to head back to Koma, "Hn, I don't need it. Love hurts anyway.."

**Forest. . .**

The lion had followed Ginga's faint scent to a forest clearing. The neko hid from the unknown beast.

"Ginga? C'mon, why are you hiding from me?" Kyoya called out.

Ginga stayed in the shadows in fear, "I can't let anyone find me..not when I'm like this." The neko was so horny and he wanted this heat in his body to go away.

Little did he know that his body was giving off a sweet scent.

Kyoya's nose immediately picked it up. He rushed towards Ginga's hiding spot, "Found you!"

"Eeep!"

He grabbed hold of Ginga, "Ginga I'm through with these hide-and-seek games!"

"Aah!" he moaned.

"Huh?" Kyoya's leg had shifted between Ginga's, "You're..hard?"

Ginga roughly elbowed him in the stomach. Kyoya grunted and let him go.

"Stop chasing me!" he jumped high into the trees to proceed escaping.

"Never! I swore to protect you and that's what I'm trying to do!" he jumped into the trees and chased after he neko.

As Ginga jumped from tree to tree, he was in pain. His erection was being pinched by his shorts.

"There's something wrong with you Ginga, let me help you!"

"I'm fine, now leave me alone!"

"If you were really alright then you'd be way ahead of me. You're supposed to be faster than this and you know it!"

"Just stay away from me Kyoya!"

Kyoya kept racing after the neko until he was close enough. He reached out, "No, I won't give up on you!" his finger brushed against Ginga's tail.

"Nyaaa!" the redhead felt exhausted. On the next branch, he slipped and fell unconsciously toward the ground.

"Ginga!" Kyoya jumped out of the tree to catch him, _'Damn, we're falling too fast! No other choice..'_

Kyoya hugged Ginga protectively and they crashed to the ground with a rough thud.

"Urk!" Kyoya took most of the damage in his back.

The neko weakly opened his eyes, "Kyo..ya.."

"You idiot!" the lion growled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just-"

"C'mere.." The lion caressed both sides of Ginga's face and attacked his lips.

It was a loving and heated kiss. The neko and lion purred knowing how much they wanted each other. Kyoya's hands began stripping off Ginga's jacket.

Ginga broke the kiss, "Kyoya..no!"

The lion kissed his mate again. His hands found Ginga's chest and began massaging the nipples.

Ginga moaned in Kyoya's mouth and Kyoya's scent became clearer to him. Kyoya noticed Ginga was shifting uncomfortably, so he broke the kiss.

"Haa..haa..n-no more.." the neko panted and calmed down.

"I'll let you rest, for now." He let go of the neko.

Ginga got off him and blushed red. He wiped his lips, _'Why does Kyoya have to be such an intense kisser?' _Ginga stood up, "I'll just go home now-"

"You're not going anywhere." Kyoya threw a paper seal right past Ginga.

The paper attached to a tree and a barrier surrounding the two was made.

"Wh-Why'd you do that?" Ginga backed up against a tree.

"So you can't escape and we can be alone." Kyoya hugged him and inhaled Ginga's scent.

The neko whimpered and his legs trembled.

"I knew something was wrong," he began undoing Ginga's shorts, "don't scare me like that."

The neko blushed, "Kyoya, you were worried about me?"

Kyoya grunted, "Of course I was..I say it all the time, don't I?"

"I'm sorry for causing trouble again, I was just scared."

Kyoya pulled Ginga's shorts down, "Don't worry, you're about to make it up to me."

He covered his erection, "No Kyoya, I don't want you to look!"

"You got like this because you let it build up. Now let me SEE!" He removed Ginga's hands.

The neko's white panties were soaked with pre-cum. Some was still leaking out down Ginga's thighs. His erection was poking out of them, making the neko die of embarrassment.

Kyoya squatted down to get a closer look, "Wow, you're still dripping Ginga." He rubbed his finger against the tip, "especially this part."

"Aah!" he uttered a moan, "St-Stop it, it's embarrassing Kyoya!"

'_He's just too damn cute!'_ The lions eyes gleamed, "Now hold still Ginga let's get you undressed a little.."

The neko got scared, "NOOOOO!"

**. . .**

Kyoya had Ginga's shoes, shorts, and panties in a small pile.

The neko sulked against the tree, "You perverted jerk.."

The lion snuck behind him and kissed his neck, "You weren't going to need those anyway. Now then, let me help me with your little problem."

"Ny-Nyaaa! No..that's-!"

Kyoya stroked Ginga's erection, "Don't hold it in, cum Ginga."

"B-But it's embarrassing, especially if **you're** doing it!" he moaned against the tree.

The lion stroked faster, "C'mon, let me see you cum."

The neko's skin shivered and his cum splattered out. Ginga panted with exhaustion and Kyoya licked his fingers, "You did okay, but that's not all of it." He lubed his fingers up.

He touched Ginga's entrance and the neko gasped in fear, "Stop, I don't want it!"

"I don't think you mean that." He inserted a finger in anyway, "Your insides are practically quivering. You wanted something like this, didn't you?"

The neko mewled, "Nyaaa..n-no take it out!"

Kyoya inserted a second finger. Ginga panted as he was becoming erect again. His fingers knew Ginga's weaknesses and knew the neko was enjoying it.

"See how you're dripping faster; you don't want me to stop, do you?" Kyoya inserted a third finger.

Ginga cried out and his hips squirmed. Tears streamed down his cheeks and his erection felt hot, "Pease stop Kyoya, I really can't take this."

The lion was going to keep pushing and pushing Ginga until he answered him, "Why do you keep resisting me, you feel good don't you?"

The neko moaned loudly, "AaaaaAAAahh! Cuuumming!" his erection kept shooting out held in semen rendering his body powerless. His body felt good and Ginga's legs were about to give out.

Kyoya smirked at how much Ginga let out, "Now, are you ready to be a good boy and answer me."

The neko blushed redder and nodded obediently.

Kyoya withdrew his fingers, "Why do you resist so much?"

"Because..I don't feel right."

"What?"

"I don't feel right.." Ginga cried more, "When you touch me; my mind feels hazy and my heart beats so hard that it hurts."

"Those are perfectly normal reactions to have." Kyoya suddenly felt a little ticked, "Is _this_ why you made me go several days without sex?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "sex is too embarrassing for me Kyoya. I hate it. I make weird sounds and my body gets all perverted."

"Stupid, don't you think I feel the same way too?!"

Ginga sniffled, "Kyoya has those feelings too?"

Kyoya blushed, "Of course I do. My heart beats fast and I heat up from being around you too." He hugged Ginga's back, "And that's what love is. Don't you love me too?"

"Yeah..I love you too." The neko smiled.

"Then that's that.." Kyoya sighed, "Don't ever make me say any of that again, Ginga." The lion wasn't used to giving lovey-dovey speeches, it cramped his style.

"Um Kyoya, s-since I'm still like this." Ginga blushed.

"Hm?"

"Can we continue..where we left off?"

Kyoya smirked, "Are you sure? Once we start, there's no take backs."

"I know..but I trust you Kyoya. And besides," Ginga sweatdropped, "I can feel _it_ poking me.."

Kyoya looked down and turned red, the hard-on in his pants was so obvious it was embarrassing. The lion grunted and unzipped his pants, "You're gonna regret ever saying that."

The neko's entrance was prepared and ready. Kyoya's manhood slowly entered the neko. Ginga mewled loudly when he felt Kyoya's girth slip all the way into him.

"You okay?"

"I can barely breath..my heart..it's beating so fast." The neko panted.

Kyoya smiled, "Neither can I. I'll start moving, so brace yourself."

The neko whimpered when the lion thrusted. It hurt and felt extremely good at the same time. He squeaked each time Kyoya rammed into him.

"Aah!" he covered his mouth, "Mm! Mm! Mmph!"

The lion asked, "Why're you holding your moans down Ginga?"

"I-It's still too embarrassing for me!" the neko cried out.

"No one will hear it but me," Kyoya gripped Ginga's hips tighter, "I only want your moans."

"But Kyoya~" he whined.

Suddenly one of Kyoya's thrusts hit Ginga's sweet spot.

"NYAAAH!" he slipped a little against the tree and his claw dug into the bark.

Kyoya's eyes gleamed when he found Ginga's weakness, "Don't hold back your voice," he thrusted faster towards the spot, "let it all out Ginga!"

Half the time the thrusts hit his prostate. He moaned loudly and his skin heated up in pleasure. The neko's mind got hazy and his legs wobbled.

"Hm?" the lion noticed Ginga's body was losing balance. The uke could barely stand on his own, "Guess I better switch it up a bit.."

He pulled out and Ginga whimpered at the loss, "Huh..what happened?"

Kyoya gripped the back of Ginga's knees and picked him up.

"Whaaaa-?! Kyoya, what're you doing?!" he blushed.

The lion smirked, "Don't worry, we're not stopping." He thrusted up into the neko.

"NYAAAH!" each thrust hit his sweet spot directly, "KYO-YA, TOO ROUGH AH!"

"You're so cute Ginga. Hn, now I can hear your moans loud and clear."

"J-JERK!" the thrusts felt too good, "N-NO THAT SPOT'S- AAAH!"

"Feel it?" Kyoya liked how Ginga's body was getting hot and horny, "You want more of this, right?"

"NYAA! AAH! AH! AAH!" he couldn't control his voice, every thrust felt incredibly good.

His skin quivered each time it entered him and his privates were getting so wet.

The lion loved the sweet aroma Ginga was giving off. The beast side of him wanted to tear the poor neko apart, but he had to remain in control.

He bit Ginga's neck to leave a hickey. The neko enjoyed Kyoya's heat and the tingle of his breath.

"KYO-YA, MORE! PLEASE, AAAH, GIVE ME MORE!" he begged.

Kyoya thrusted up aggressively, "Glad you're being obedient; all you had to do was ask for it."

Ginga moaned louder and Kyoya savored every bit of it.

"Ginga, don't ever to show your cute face to anybody but me!" the lion moaned as his own heat built up.

"I PR-PROMISE, AAH! I ONLY BELONG TO K-KYOYAAAAHN!" the neko mewled and drooled a little, "KYOYA..I HAVE T-TO CUM!"

"I'm close too!" he kissed Ginga's neck.

The neko practically screamed Kyoya's name when he reached climax. Kyoya grunted at the tightness and came inside his lover.

Ginga flinched when he felt the rush of Kyoya's cum fill his insides.

"Haa..haa..ha.." Kyoya had sweat on his skin. He slowly pulled out and placed Ginga gently on the ground.

He sat on the grass panting, topping was hard work. Ginga sat in front of him.

"You okay Ginga?"

The neko turned around he was still crying and he looked adorable to Kyoya, "Kyo..ya.." he managed to say.

Kyoya blushed a little, "Y-Yeah?"

The neko smiled, "I love you"

"Ngh!" he felt his heart strings being pulled. Kyoya tried forming words but nothing came out, his face just turned red.

"Huh..Kyoya?" Ginga was getting dizzy.

"I..love you too.." saying it directly to his mate was embarrassing for Kyoya.

The redhead leaned onto Kyoya's chest, "Thank goodness.." his breathing returned to normal, "Zzz..zz..zz"

The lion gave a small smile, "Hn, I guess it _was_ too much for him after all."

**. . .**

Kyoya carried Ginga through Koma Village on his back. After making a quick purchase at a shop, his mate was regaining consciousness.

"Mm?" the neko opened his golden eyes.

"Oh, you're finally up." Kyoya looked over his shoulder.

"Kyoya, what's going on?" Ginga grunted, "Ugh, I feel sore all over!"

Kyoya smirked, "You became unconscious when I pulled out."

"I did?!" Ginga sulked, "S-Sorry, I couldn't take it."

"It's okay, at least I got to dress you while you were asleep." He teased.

The neko blushed and hugged Kyoya tighter.

"What's wrong, not gonna call me a pervert?"

"No," Ginga giggled to himself, "I only like it when _you_ dress me."

The lion blushed, "Hn.."

"I'll be honest with you from now on. Now you can't tease me!" Ginga patted Kyoya's shoulder, "I think I can walk now."

The lion let Ginga off his back as they entered the palace.

Kyoya yawned, "What do you want to eat?"

"I want~ milk and~..OH! Some yummy grilled fish!" Ginga drooled while imagining food.

"Okay, I'll grill you some only if you take a bath." The lion smirked.

"Whaaat?!" Ginga whined, "Kyoya, that's not fair!"

Kyoya negotiated, "I'll give you double the fish-"

"Deal!"

He sweatdropped, "Quick.."

When the two entered their bedroom, the lights came on. Ryuga was standing in the center of the room with his arms crossed.

"Damn, I forgot all about him.." Kyoya groaned.

"Hnn.." Ryuga walked up to the two.

He sniffed Ginga gently. The neko was ready to get out a knife in case the wolf tried anything.

But Ryuga simply smirked, "Well I can tell by Ginga's scent that you two had fun."

The neko turned red. Kyoya blushed, "Did you plan all this?"

"I did, this morning. You're welcome." Ryuga taunted, "I did you two a favor. It was obvious lion boy couldn't wait to get inside Ginga."

"You son of a-!"

Ryuga chuckled, "Easy big kitty, you should be happy."

"Why should I?!"

"I'm leaving.."

"What?!" Ginga and Kyoya gasped.

"My people already took my things out of this palace. I'm convinced that you two love each other." Ryuga smiled at Ginga, "Back in that field of catnip, Ginga fought against me until the very end. You've gotten much stronger and braver."

Ginga grinned, "That's because I have Kyoya now. Being with him makes me happy, and want to get stronger."

"Well, I guess I'll be going now." Ryuga was about to head out the door but Ginga blocked his path.

"Wait.."

"Hm, what is it cutie?" the wolf just stared down at him.

The neko stretched out his hand, "Have a safe trip"

Ryuga just stared at his hand for a while and then chuckled, "Hn, whatever.." he shook Ginga's hand.

The neko frowned, "And my name's not _cutie_," he grinned, "call me Ginga."

The wolf blushed a little, "Y-Yeah.."

Kyoya felt ticked, "Aren't you leaving yet?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm going.." the wolf let go of Ginga's hand, "Let me know if there's anything I can do to help you guys and I'll come right over. See ya" Ryuga closed the door behind him.

Kyoya flopped onto the bed, "Ugh, finally he's gone. It was creepy with him being nice and all."

Ginga jumped onto the bed, "Yeah, I feel so relaxed now."

Kyoya caressed the side of Ginga's face and massaged his neck. The neko purred and rubbed against Kyoya's hand.

_Ting_

Ginga looked down a little, "Huh?" there was a red sting with a yellow bell at the end of it, "Kyoya, what is this?"

"A gift..for you." he blushed a little, "I bought it for you while you were asleep. Now, even if you run away, I'll be able to find you. And I'll protect you, Ginga."

The neko smiled, "Thanks Kyoya, I love it."

The lion continued to rub Ginga's cheek. The neko purred happily and his tail curled with Kyoya's lion tail.

"Well that's cute.." the lion smirked.

Ginga suddenly blushed, "I can't control it; it's how I show affection."

Kyoya continued to pat Ginga lovingly and make him purr. The neko scooted closer and captured Kyoya's lips. It was a soft small kiss. The lion blushed extra hard.

When the kiss ended, Ginga blinked, "Why's your face red?" It was odd for Kyoya to lose his cool so easily.

The lion nervously toyed with his green hair, "It's just..I'm not used to _you_ kissing _me_."

Ginga teased, "Wooow, you're way cuter than I am Kyoya!"

Kyoya felt a ticked now, "You're kiss was wrong"

"Huh..what do you mean-?"

The lion topped Ginga on the bed, "It should go more like this.." He captured the neko's lips and deepened the kiss.

The kiss was becoming more hungry and demanding, so Ginga broke it, "W-Wait Kyoya, time-out!"

"No way! You started it, so take responsibility." He smirked devilishly.

The lion kissed him again, and again, and for a long time. Ginga's arms were flailing for air, _'KYOOOYAAA!'_

**To be Continued. . .**

**Alright, 3 more chapters to go.**

**Keep reviewing guys! :3**


	10. Kyoya's Birthday

**King of Beasts**

Kyoya and Ginga sat on the palace's roof. It had been 2 months since Ryuga left and mating season was about to start tomorrow.

A whole 7 days of hot nights with a red moon. The perfect time of the year for mating, and reproducing the next generation.

"Haa..it's so nice up here." Ginga stretched his body on the roof to lie down.

Kyoya sat next to his body, "Uhh, why'd you bring me here?"

"No reason, just to relax. I like how the weather is up here, it's perfect for sleeping." Ginga smiled, "What do _you_ think Kyoya?"

The wind slowly moved through his green hair. He stared off into the sky, "Mom.."

"Kyoya?"

"When I stare at the sky, I think about my mom." The lion sighed, "She passed away, but I still remember her perfectly."

"Sorry she's gone. My mom passed away too when I was an infant, so I don't rememeber her at all." Ginga stared at the sky too, "But I can guess what your mom looked like."

The lion looked at Ginga, "What? You've seen her or something?"

"No, but I bet she looked pretty like you."

Kyoya sweatdropped, "You think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah!" his red ears twitched excitedly, "Your hair is so log and silky, your eyes are so shiny and blue, and your fur is sooo smooth too!"

Kyoya's eyebrow twitched, "Way to ruin my pride Ginga."

"Hm?"

"Nothing.." he gently touched Ginga's small red bangs, "But lately you remind me of a mother."

"A mother, why?" the neko sat up.

Kyoya took his hand away and just shrugged, "Hn, let's talk about something else."

"Hmm, oh, I know! My dad told me your birthday is this month. When is it?"

The lion blushed, "Y-Yeah..but.."

"What? Tell me"

"It's the day after mating season."

"So?" the oblivious neko smiled, "What's wrong with that?"

Kyoya sweatdropped, "You seriously don't get it?"

The neko stared, "Is there something you want for your birthday?"

"Of course there is," he smirked and leaned closer to Ginga, "I want **you**.."

"M-Me?!" he blushed.

"Yeah, since it's after mating season you should do something sexy."

"What?! NO WAY!" Ginga turned bright red.

Kyoya thought up a few ideas, "Yeah, you should cosplay or crossdress or something." He smirked, "Or just go a whole day naked."

Ginga growled, "I'LL PUSH YOU OFF THIS ROOF!"

Kyoya's tail wagged, "Hn, this is nothing. I have something even better planned for mating season. I can't wait to use it on you." He chuckled evilly.

The neko felt a cold chill up his back. The lion enjoyed making his mate whimper.

"But seriously," he leaned on Ginga's shoulder, "you know what I _really_ want for my birthday Ginga?"

"Wh-What?" he was hoping it was nothing perverted.

"Kids.."

The neko's eyes went wide, "..did you just say?"

"I want kids..with you, Ginga." He hugged the neko tightly, "I want you to bear my kin. Let's start a family, together."

"Kyoya.."

**Three days later. . .**

Mating season had started several days ago and Kyoya and Ginga were practically the only couple who hadn't gotten started yet.

"Giiingaaa.." the lion whined and complained from being sex-deprived, "When are we gonna do it?"

The neko blushed, "Um, uh..I think I hear my dad calling me!"

"I don't hear-"

"Bye!" Ginga escaped from the bedroom.

Kyoya grunted, "Fine, I guess we're doing this the hard way. You can't escape me forever Ginga."

**Next Day. . .**

Ginga entered the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was okay with water now, just as long as it was warm.

He opened the shower door and then turned the nozzle on. Water came out of the shower head, but it was still too cold.

"I guess I'll step out and wait.." Ginga backed out of the shower.

"Where are you going?"

"Huh?!" he immediately turned around.

Kyoya stood at the shower exit, naked.

Ginga stuttered and then his eyes trailed down and he immediately turned red. Kyoya had a six pack and was sexy head to toe. But what really spooked Ginga was that he was erect.

The neko shielded his eyes from Kyoya's body, "Get out!"

"No way" he stepped into the shower forcing Ginga to take a step back.

"Kya!" he uncovered his eyes when the cold water hit him.

The lion smirked and took Ginga's towel off, "You're so adorable when you're scared." He pressed his body against Ginga's and groped him, "And smooth too."

"C-Cut it out! The water is still too cold!" he shivered and whimpered.

"Don't worry about it," he gripped Ginga's chin, "I'll get you so hot, you won't even be able to feel it."

He kissed the neko and pinned him against the shower wall, "Mmnn!"

The two moaned as Kyoya dominated Ginga's mouth, lashing at his tongue.

Kyoya broke the kiss, he licked his lips at Ginga's aroused face. His teary gold eyes were filled with desire.

"Go on, tell me what you want Ginga."

He blushed, "I want..you to touch me Kyoya."

"Good.."

Kyoya stroked his and Ginga's erections together, "Aah..haa..aa.." the neko panted as Kyoya stroked. He didn't even notice the water had gotten hot.

"Like it?" Kyoya moaned too, "I can feel you twitching Ginga."

He felt dizzy, "It feels good..I feel like I'm melting."

"More?" he smirked.

"More nyaaa" the neko was close to climax.

Kyoya stroked them together faster, "Ginga, I'm close!"

The two moaned loudly and their white essence shot out. After reaching climax Kyoya thought it was the perfect time to ask.

"Can I enter you now?"

"Fooooo.." the neko sunk to shower floor.

"Ginga?!" Kyoya noticed that the neko had passed out. He picked Ginga up and helped him to the bedroom, _'Dammit, the steam got to his hea!'_

Ginga's eyes were swirly and dizzy.

Kyoya gave up, "Haa, we'll try again tomorrow.."

**The Next Day. . .**

The neko was pinned down on the bed, "Ky-Kyoya no!"

The lion panted huskily, "C'mon Ginga, we haven't done it once! I'm so hard right now, just one quick round!"

The neko blushed, "But I still need time to think about some things."

The lion ignored and licked down Ginga's neck. He nipped playfully on Ginga's skin.

"Haa!"

"Ginga.." Kyoya muttered hungrily. His hands began pulling off Ginga's clothes.

"Kyoya!" the neko gasped. The lion was in the middle of unfastening Ginga's shorts. "Kyoya stop it!" Ginga cried out.

The lion lost his patience. His eyes color turned yellow and he let out a lioness roar, "RAAAAAH!" He pinned Ginga down even rougher, squeezing his wrists tighter.

The neko looked up at him in fear, "You're hurting me.."

Kyoya gasped and snapped out of it. His eye color changed back to blue and he got off of Ginga.

The neko sat up and wanted to know if Kyoya was alright.

The lion let out a gruff, "I'm sorry" and dashed out of the bedroom. He had to get away from the neko, or else he would lose his mind.

Once he made sure he was alone in a hallway, Kyoya sunk to the floor panting from horniness. He looked at his hand, the claws were so long.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," he concentrated, "go back to normal..please!"

His nails slowly went back down to human size.

He sighed in relief, "Haa, thank goodness.." The beast side of Kyoya was beginning to awaken and take control.

**Night. . .**

That night, things had calmed down a little. The dark sky shined scarlet as the red moon lit it up.

Not a single person in Koma was outside. Everyone was inside their homes mating or caring for their children.

It was late and Kyoya couldn't get to sleep. He and Ginga were in bed. His heart was pounding so hard and Ginga's scent made his hard-on stay stiff.

He looked at his sleeping mate; Ginga wore a large T-shirt and nothing else like usual as he slept.

"Geez, this guy.." Kyoya sighed, "how can he sleep so calmly this time of year?"

_Ba-Thump_

"Urgh!" he clutched his aching heart, "No, stay down! Haa..haa..pl-please don't come out." His heart and chest were hurting a lot. The lion shifted uncomfortably in bed, trying not to wake his mate.

He wanted to screw Ginga so badly, but he loved him too much to hurt him.

"I've gotta stay strong." He panted, "Mating season ends in three days. I just gotta bear with this a little longer."

The neko snoozed, "Zzz.."

"If I don't get it together..there's no telling what I'm going to do to Ginga."

**The Next Day. . .**

Ginga was aware of Kyoya's behavior. The lion's scent was stronger than ever. Now that the neko finally finished his thinking, he thought it was finally time to confront Kyoya this afternoon.

Ginga opened the bedroom door and walked in, "Kyoya, I'm back from the library." He instantly became dizzy, Kyoya's scent was even more intoxicating then yesterday.

"Welcome back.." the lion tried to act casual. He sat on the bed brushing his hair.

Ginga could see that Kyoya was sweating a little and was panting under his breath. "Well, I finally finished what I wanted to take care of. So let's get started"

"What have you been thinking about all..this..time?" Kyoya dropped his brush and blushed red.

Ginga kicked his boots off and got on the bed with Kyoya, "I'll tell you later, for now," he smiled, "let's mate. I'm sorry Kyoya."

"Sorry? Why're you sorry?" Ginga took Kyoya's shirt off to help him breathe better.

"You're like this because we haven't been mating, right? Thanks for being patient." He kissed Kyoya's lips.

The lion felt like he was dreaming, "You sure you're ready? I don't know what I'm gonna do to you."

"It's okay," he held Kyoya's hand, "I know that you'll never hurt me."

Kyoya smiled, "Ginga, I love you"

"I know"

The neko unzipped and unbuttoned Kyoya's pants. He freed his mate's hard cock. The aroma excited Ginga.

The neko licked the tip and sucked on it. It tasted really good and sweet so he took more in.

Kyoya gasped and moaned loudly. The neko sucked and took more into his mouth. He was happy to be able to pleasure Kyoya.

"Ginga, more" he moved Ginga's head in a bobbing motion, "Yeah, that's it.."

The neko deep-throated more into his mouth and purred with affection. The vibration of his purrs massaged Kyoya's hard cock.

"Aaaah!" the lion moaned loudly as he came in the neko's mouth.

Ginga flinched and forced himself to swallow it all. He took it out of his mouth and gulped down the last of it.

He stripped his little blue jacket off and sat on top of Kyoya's lap.

"Ginga," he panted, "can I touch you?"

He held Kyoya's hand, "Kyoya, you don't have to ask." He slipped Kyoya's hand up his orange shirt, "You can touch me as much as you like."

His hand massaged Ginga's chest and his nail teased the nipple. The neko let out cute whimpers.

"Hn, I might not be able to stop myself at this rate."

"Then don't stop, do whatever you want to me." He kissed the lion's lips.

Kyoya smirked, "You still suck at kissing. Let me show you how it's done."

Kyoya kissed the neko and stripped Ginga's shirt off. He slipped his tongue in when Ginga granted him access.

The lion massaged the neko's nipples as he explored his mouth. He broke the kiss a little in case Ginga needed to breathe. The neko licked lion's tongue, "More Kyoya.."

He didn't hesitate to kiss his mate again and again. He pinched the nipples and the neko moaned in his mouth.

The lion trailed down and licked Ginga's nipples. The neko sighed in pleasure as Kyoya began sucking. "Nnnnaaah!"

Kyoya switched the position and topped the boy. He resumed stripping Ginga until the neko pouted.

"Kyoya!"

The lion paused, "Uh..what's wrong?"

"Why am I the only one getting naked? Let me undress you too!" he grabbed Kyoya's shirt.

"Okay, okay!" Ginga topped him again and resumed stripping the seme.

**. . .**

Red rays from the scarlet moon outside shined through Ginga's bedroom window. It lit up the room in the most romantic way.

The two were naked under the blankets making out. It was about time to begin mating but something was off.

Kyoya continued dominating Ginga's mouth and loving his sweet scent. It was so strong tonight that the beast couldn't take it.

_Ba-Thump_

He broke the kiss, "Haagh!" he clawed at his own heart.

"Ky-Kyoya what's wrong?" he gasped a little when he saw Kyoya's claw was longer than usual.

"I can't hold back Ginga, it hurts." Kyoya could feel himself cracking, "The moon, your scent, it's all driving me nuts. I..hnngh..don't want to hurt you. Yet, I want to break you."

Ginga prepared himself for this and wasn't going to run away anymore. "Then go ahead.." he pressed his forehead against Kyoya's, "break me. I don't care as long as it's Kyoya who does it."

"Ginga.." the lion let himself slip away, "..thank you, for loving me."

The neko gave Kyoya a small kiss on the lips.

Kyoya's eyes turned from blue to yellow. His hair grew longer and longer until it practically covered the whole bed.

Ginga's eyes went wide, he had to sit up to watch this. Kyoya looked like he was in pain. The T scars on his face turned red and his green hair turned white as snow.

"Uuugh.." the lion had finally unleashed his inner beast. He groggily sat up and his lion ears twitched to identify his surroundings.

Ginga grabbed one of Kyoya's long strands of white hair, "Kyo..ya?"

The beast immediately grabbed Ginga's wrist and pinned him down, topping him. The neko could hear lion-like purrs coming from the beast's body.

He was still Kyoya, the beast looked down at him with a toothy smirk, "You scared?"

Ginga blushed at his handsomeness, "N-No.." he smiled, "I'm not scared at all."

Kyoya was ready to eat Ginga whole. The beast attacked his mouth. The heated kiss made the neko squirm. He could feel Kyoya's rough tongue lash at his and the sharpness of his new fangs.

'_Wh-What is this? It's so much more intense than usual..' _

_Ba-Thump_

Ginga flinched as he could feel his skin heat up. The lion broke the kiss and a string of saliva was made. He licked his lips, satisfied he shared his lust with his prey.

"Ky-Kyoya," Ginga shivered and hugged himself, "I feel hot..really, really hot! What just happened?"

"Hn, I'm just getting started." Kyoya reached from the side of the bed and got a bottle of lube, "Remember when I said I had something planned for you during mating season?"

Ginga stared at the strange liquid in the bottle, "Y-Yeah.."

"Good, 'cause it's time to use it on you." He used his teeth to rip the bottle cap off it, "Now roll over and relax. This'll feel really good."

Ginga stared at the liquid in the bottle. He gave a curious look, "What is that?"

"Want a taste? I promise it's nothing dangerous." The beast dipped his finger in and pulled it out. It was covered in shiny gold lubricant.

He jabbed his finger into Ginga's mouth. The neko flinched at first, but then relaxed. It tasted good..sweet actually!

Kyoya pulled his finger out and Ginga licked the last of it off his bottom lip, "It's delicious.." he smiled, "it's like candy."

"That good huh?..let me have a taste then." The beast let out a devious chuckle before licking Ginga's lips.

The neko opened up and let his mate taste him. He made sure to taste and savor Ginga thoroughly. Kyoya reached for the bottle again and broke the kiss.

"I can't wait much longer, roll over Ginga."

The redhead hesitantly rolled over and blushed, "Is this good- NYAH!" He felt something cold hit his back.

Kyoya was allowing the liquid to pour out of the bottle and ooze onto Ginga's creamy skin. The chilly lubricant teased his back.

He let out lioness growls, Ginga looked good enough to eat. He placed the lube down somewhere. His beastly hand pressed against Ginga's back.

The neko let out a small gasp. His skin had become so sensitive that the simplest touches were turning him on.

Kyoya massaged Ginga's back in vertical motions allowing the lubricant to fade in. The neko purred and let out small pants.

'_This really seems to be working on him. Hn, this lube was worth every penny.'_ The lion smirked, "Ginga, does this feel good?"

"Mmhm.." he nodded.

It looked like the lube was putting Ginga to sleep, so Kyoya went in for the attack. The beast licked Ginga's back and bit into it.

The neko let out a gasped moan, "N-No! Your fangs! Aah!"

Kyoya enjoyed marking what was his. He sucked out the small blood droplets and licked it seductively. The taste of Ginga's blood aroused him greatly.

His tongue trailed down and bit other areas. Ginga mewled each time he bit and sucked. He hoped Kyoya wouldn't devour him like a cannibal.

He let out a small roar once he marked his mate thoroughly. He seductively licked the blood from his bottom lip, "You're good Ginga, all your reactions are so cute."

The neko whimpered to himself, _'I hope I get out of this alive.'_ Ginga suddenly gasped.

Kyoya was pouring the lube on his butt. It chilled his skin. His face blushed scarlet as he could feel the lube droplets slide to his hips.

The beast smirked so big his fangs showed, "I love how plushy your butt is Ginga."

The neko grumbled, "Pervy lion.."

He chuckled to himself and began massaging the lube onto Ginga's butt cheeks. Ginga let out muffled moans. He didn't want to give into Kyoya's teasing. The beast loved how Ginga put up a fight in resisting him.

While he was still massaging Ginga's rear, the red tail kept getting in the way.

The lion found it a little annoying and brushed it out the way, "Ginga, stay still would ya-"

"Nyan!" The neko shivered a little.

Kyoya stopped doing what he was doing, "You want me to touch your tail?"

Ginga turned bright red, "NO!"

"Hn!" Kyoya smirked.

The neko immediately squirmed and crawled to get away from him, "I mean it! I said no!"

"Too bad!" he grabbed Ginga's hips to hold him steady. He grabbed hold of Ginga's red tail.

The neko cried out at the sensitivity. Kyoya's fingers gently pinched the fur and massage it. The tail twitched and curled up in his grasp.

Ginga cried and moaned, "St-Stop it..nnn!"

"We've already made it this far, might as well go all the way." Kyoya licked the red tail.

The neko shivered and his back arched, causing his butt to go in the air. The beast found this amusing, so he continued to lick it.

Ginga was feeling Kyoya's warm breath, wet saliva, and his hot tongue all on his sensitive tail.

The neko was dripping wet and was going to cum at any second now. The beast had a small sadistic side that wanted to drive Ginga over the edge.

He bit into the tail, "NYaaah! Staaaaooop!" Ginga gripped hard on his pillow, "Noo, Kyoyaaa!" He moaned loudly and came on the sheets.

The beast let go of the tail. Ginga's body trembled and his skin shivered. His breathing was slowing down as his sexual release exhausted him.

Kyoya could hear Ginga sniffling and crying. He smirked; proud he could pleasure his submissive.

"Sorry Ginga, I won't tease you anymore." He kissed Ginga's butt.

The neko turned bright red, "Your apology is terrible.."

Kyoya smiled a little, "I'm gonna start prepping you now. But I can't use my fingers." Kyoya looked at his hands, "My claws would definitely cut you up."

"Hm?" Ginga flipped over to face his mate, "Then how?" he then turned pale, "You're not just gonna force _it_ in, are you?!"

Kyoya blushed and looked away, "Of course I wouldn't.."

'_Liar..'_ Ginga pouted.

"But I _do_ have an idea." Kyoya separated Ginga's legs.

"What?" the neko still didn't get it.

Kyoya went down and licked the cum off Ginga's stomach. His tongue lapped up every last bit of it. The neko blushed and wondered what Kyoya was up to.

The beast licked lower and lower. He teased Ginga's penis a little until it got hard again. He let out small lioness growls at the scent. Ginga's aroma was making him so hard.

His tongue went lower until he found Ginga's hole. The neko cried out and let out mewls of pleasure as Kyoya prepped him. The beast's tongue encircled the hole and thrusted into it.

Ginga purred and trembled in pleasure. Kyoya made sure to get the neko nice and wet so it wouldn't hurt. He stroked Ginga's erection as he licked his entrance.

The neko mewed, "Nyaaah! Th-That's enough stop! I can't take much m-more Kyoya! Nnnn!" he flinched and cringed.

Kyoya wasn't listening, he kept stroking faster. He wanted Ginga so badly and wanted him to enjoy it too.

"Aaaaahh!" The neko came a second time. Ginga cried and moaned as his second climax made him crave Kyoya even more.

The beast pulled his tongue away. He licked the cum from his hand, _'I wonder if this is enough, it still looks like this is gonna hurt him.'_

"Ky..Kyoya.." Ginga cried.

The lion looked down at his submissive.

The neko spread his legs wider to show his entrance to Kyoya, "Please put it in now, I want you. I..really can't wait any longer."

At that moment Kyoya immediately chose instinct and ignored reason, "Yeah, me too." He nodded.

The lion kissed Ginga's tears away. His hard member pressed against Ginga's slick entrance. It slowly went in a bit at a time.

Once it was half way in, the rest just completely entered the neko, "Haaa! Nnngh!" Ginga let out grunted moans of pain and pleasure.

Kyoya's mind went hazy immediately. It felt so hot inside the neko, "Your insides are amazing Ginga..I'm gonna move now."

The neko didn't need to give him permission. The beast began thrusting normally into his mate.

Each thrust tugged on his hard cock. Ginga was becoming so wet and snug. Kyoya immediately sped up his thrusting.

The neko's moans became more audible and he clawed into the bed sheets.

Kyoya panted with excitement and thrusted more and more. Ginga moaned louder and louder as Kyoya dominated him.

His toes curled up in pleasure, "Aah! Ah! Ky-Kyoya! Aah!"

"Feels great, right?" he smirked, "That's quite the erotic face you're making. It's turning me on." He leaned down a little as he thrusted and bit the side of Ginga's neck.

The neko cried out, "Haa!"

Kyoya's fangs were digging deep into his skin and made him bleed a little. Ginga mewled in relief when Kyoya ended his biting.

The beast panted and let out a husky groan, "G-Gonna cum..!"

The neko whimpered when he felt Kyoya shoot his first load inside him. It felt hot and made his skin shiver a bit.

The beast relaxed on top of him. "Ginga.."

"Hm?" he turned his head and then flinched in fear.

Kyoya's yellow eyes were filled with lust, "Ginga..this isn't enough.."

"W-Wait let me breathe- MYAAAH!" Kyoya had bit his neko ear and yanked on it playfully.

"No waiting! You didn't even cum that time, did you?" Kyoya resumed thrusting, "I'll make sure to make you cum a lot"

Ginga moaned when he felt Kyoya move again. He cried and beared with it by digging his claws into the bed.

"Not this time!" Kyoya yanked on both of Ginga's wrists to force more in, "I'll make you scream honestly!"

"KY-KYOYA! I CAN'T- AAH! AH!" he cried out, "YOU'RE STIRRING MY INSIDES!"

Kyoya let out small growls of pleasure. He thrusts were becoming more aggressive and painful in a good way.

The neko's body was heating up and Kyoya was getting drunk off of the aroma. All those times of holding back had ended. He could finally unleash his true inner beast.

Ginga's moans turned from pain to pleasure, "NNNYAA! AH! AH! AH! NYAH! S-SO ROUGH!"

Kyoya smirked, "How do you like this Ginga? Feel good?" The beast sped up his thrusts, "To me you feel amazing. You keep sucking me deeper inside you."

The neko's mind had gone blank all he wanted was Kyoya to do whatever he wanted to him.

Ginga had given himself to the one he loved and he had no regrets. He loved Kyoya with all his heart and now he could express it with his body.

"KYO-YA CUMM-ING! MMMNN NYAAAAHHH!" Ginga practically screamed when he came. His cum shot out of penis onto their stomachs and chests.

In the middle of his climax, Kyoya pinched Ginga's hard nipple.

The neko yelped, "NYAAAHHAA!" He grabbed Kyoya's wrist, "STOP, WH-WHY?!"

"Punishment! You came without me!" The lion smirked and teased Ginga's nipples more.

He loved Ginga's chest too. It was flat and the nipples were sensitive and pink. The neko moaned and begged Kyoya to pinch them more. Kyoya loved how slutty his mate was behaving.

He bit into the nipple and his teeth teased it as he pinched the other. His rough tongue teased the bud in his mouth. The tip of his claw teased the other.

Ginga's entrance was becoming tighter and pleasuring Kyoya more, "Hnngh!" Kyoya moaned, "I have to cum Gingaaa!"

The neko kissed the beast as he felt Kyoya release himself inside him again. His tongue lashed at his, Kyoya won the dominance easily.

The kiss was heated and sexual. He made sure to explore Ginga's caverns.

The neko moaned in his mouth as his insides felt so full. Kyoya broke the kiss and a string of saliva was made, "Ginga, I love you."

"I love you too Kyoya." The neko looked exhausted.

The beast smirked, "We just finished round 2, had enough yet?" he was about to pull out.

Ginga shook his head, "Haa..n-no don't pull out!"

"But if I don't..you know what'll happen, right?" he was concerned.

Ginga smiled, "I know and I'm ready for it. Let's start a family, Kyoya."

Those were the words Kyoya had waited to hear his whole life. In that moment he almost felt like crying.

He blushed and slowly flipped Ginga over, "Don't think sweet words will make me go easy on you."

"I'll be fine, don't hold back." Ginga assured him.

Kyoya gripped his hips and resumed thrusting. It felt different now; Ginga had become so supple and hot inside that it made him want to go harder.

His hips moved faster and the bed creaked louder.

Ginga's moans sounded great but something was missing. Kyoya kept thrusting inside him more and going deeper.

"Nyaah! Aah! Ah! Ah HAAAaaah!" the neko cried out.

Kyoya smirked and hit that spot over and over again, "Is this what you wanted Ginga? Are you enjoying it?"

"YES MORE! KYOYA, IT FEELS AMAZING!" Ginga cried out whenever he hit his sweet spot, "YOU'RE REACHING ALL THE WAY INSIDE!"

The beast loved how he had control over his mate. The warmth of his body, his cute moans, and the way he was practically giving himself to him. Kyoya wanted to break the neko.

He thrusts became deeper and it sent tingles through Ginga's body. His erection was sopping wet again and Kyoya was putting him even more in heat. He wanted Kyoya to fill him so badly.

"Ginga this isn't enough..give me more!" he made Ginga take it all.

"SO GOOD! AH AHN, KYOYA!" The neko mewled loudly and begged for it. He was ready to cum but of course Kyoya wouldn't let him.

"I want you to really feel it!" he teased Ginga's tail.

The neko gasped and cried out really loud, "NYAAAAAH! ST-STOP DON'T GRAB MY TAIL! AAAHH!"

"You're ssooo cute Ginga! I just want to screw you more and more!" he drooled in pleasure, "I'm gonna cum again, deep inside you. You want it?"

The neko moaned and drooled, "PLEASE CUM! NYAAAA! CUM LOTS AND LOTS INSIDE ME KYOYA!"

'_Now that's how you beg..'_ Kyoya couldn't take much more and came inside his uke. He let out a loud lioness roar.

Ginga screamed Kyoya's name as he came the same time as him. His cum shot out onto the sheets. And Kyoya's milky essence filled his prostate..giving new life.

The lion calmed down, he panted and shivered in pleasure, "Sooo good.." he finally pulled out and just sat on the bed to catch his breath.

The neko relaxed and flopped onto his side. Kyoya's cum overflowed out of him. The lion blushed, though it kinda made him feel proud that he tamed what was his.

"Ginga, you okay?" he got on top of the neko.

"It's so warm..Kyoya your cum keeps pouring out of me." Ginga was in a sex daze.

The lion blushed red and held back his nosebleed, "Do you want me to cum inside you again?" he rubbed the back of his head, "I'm okay with us having just one kid we don't _have_ to have more."

"No," Ginga smiled up at Kyoya, "let's have a lot of kids. Because if we only had one kid, they'd be lonely. So let's start a big happy family, together."

The lion thought about Ginga's words for a while and then smiled with approval, "Yeah, let's make a big happy family." Kyoya kissed Ginga's lips. Ginga deepened the kiss and tasted Kyoya's mouth.

The neko pounced onto the lion and slowly broke the kiss. He trailed down and stroked Kyoya's penis.

"Hnnn!" he winced in pleasure, "Easy Ginga! I just came!"

The neko ignored and licked the tip, "No excuses, in order to have a family we need to do it more." He seductively sucked on it, "See? It's already getting hard again."

The lion blushed red, _'Damn, Ginga wasn't like this before. Did I do this to him? Should I be worried?'_

"Hey Kyoya!" Ginga blushed, "Can we hurry and do it again? I want you to cum inside me more. Y-You don't have to be gentle."

And just like that Kyoya snapped and ignored his guilty conscious.

The neko stared at his erection, "Hm? Kyoya you got harder."

The lion pounced on him, "GIIIINGA!"

The neko giggled when he finally got his way. He entwined his fingers with Kyoya's, "What is it Kyoya?"

The lion grunted and gave in, "Nothing, I just love you a lot..you idiot." He kissed the neko's lips.

**. . .**

For the rest of the mating week the couple had not left their room at all. King Ryusei would often hear the noise they were making throughout the palace.

Most parents would be concerned, but King Ryusei was actually happy. He was really hoping for a bunch of grandkids. The servants sweatdropped at the cheery king.

There were times when servants would want to walk into the room when they heard Ginga's pain-filled screams. But when they heard "No, don't stop!" they decided to just walk away blushing.

More importantly, they weren't looking forward to cleaning the room and changing the sheets.

Nonetheless, Kyoya and Ginga's mating was passionate, and would begin the next generation of Koma Village.

They made love morning, noon, and night. Hand in hand, heart to heart, skin to skin, and body to body. They were truly becoming one.

Kyoya and Gingka found something in each other that they'd both been looking for:

'_Someone who truly loves them for who they are.'_

**The Day after Mating Season. . .**

Kyoya awoke to the sounds of purring. "Mmm.." the lion opened his blue eyes.

He yawned loudly and was about to stretch, but he couldn't move. He didn't have the foggiest idea of what had happened.

The lion felt some warm weight on him. He gently lifted the covers and revealed a naked Ginga sleeping right on top of him.

His little red ears twitched as he snoozed peacefully.

Kyoya smiled to himself, _'Hn, I'm glad all that wasn't a dream.'_ His lion tail wagged happily as he reminisced about last night.

He finally let out his true inner beast, he got to mate with someone he really loved, _and _remembering Ginga's cute expressions was a bonus.

"Nnn, why's it so bright?" Ginga groaned awake, "Kyoya..is that you?"

"Yeah, good morning Ginga.." he smiled.

The neko let out a yawn, "I'm tired~"

"Then let's go back to sleep." He petted Ginga's head lovingly and let the neko snuggle him some more.

Ginga slowly drifted off to sleep, letting his tail curl up around Kyoya's leg.

"You can sleep all you want, after all" Kyoya smirked, "I didn't give you even a wink of sleep this week."

Ginga's eyes went wide as he remembered everything they had done, "You mean..?!" his whole body turned red.

Kyoya taunted him, "Yeah, you were so hot last night. I'll remember this forever."

Ginga pouted and hid under the covers, "KYOYA YOU PERVERT!"

Kyoya couldn't help but laugh a bit. He finally felt at ease and at peace. There wasn't anything to worry about anymore.

Or so he thought..

"Alright, I won't tease you about it anymore." He placed Ginga on his lap bridal style.

Kyoya wrapped the covers around their naked bodies so they could keep warm.

He kissed Ginga's cheek as an apology, "You know I love you."

The neko forgave him and smiled, "And I love you too. I'm glad I mated with you, Kyoya." He then grimaced, "But did you _have_ to bite me so much?"

"I didn't bite you _that_ much." Kyoya grunted.

"Yes you did! Look at this!" Ginga showed Kyoya his arm. Ginga's arm had red dots, bite marks, faded hickeys, and claw markings. He glared at Kyoya accusingly.

He sweatdropped, "Sorry, but I really couldn't hold back anymore. Honest."

"I know, I know. But I had no idea you could change colors like that." He stroked Kyoya's long flowing green hair, "But we're gonna have to cut it now. It's getting in the way of everything."

Kyoya looked around and noticed his hair covered the whole bed, "Deal.."

"What is with lions and the biting?" Ginga rubbed his sore neck.

"I marked you thoroughly as mine. No one can touch you, but me." He licked Ginga's cheek affectionately.

The neko purred happily, "Kyoya that tickles!"

Kyoya massaged between Ginga's legs, "This is mine too."

"Ah! N-Nyaa!" Ginga shivered.

"Don't have sex with anyone but me." Kyoya blushed, "Not Hyoma, Ryuga, or even that eagle guy."

Ginga nodded, "Of course I won't." he glared at Kyoya, "And you'd better not sleep with Nile."

He shot back, "Of course I won't!"

The neko let out a giggle. Their feelings were finally mutual.

Suddenly, all the laughter ended when Ginga felt a sharp pain in his stomach, "AAH! OW!" he winced.

"Ginga!"

The neko gripped his stomach in pain, "My stomach hurts! ..huh?" he rubbed his stomach and felt something, "Kyoya, what's today?"

The lion gave him an odd look, "It's morning, mating season ended Ginga. It's the day after, why?"

Ginga sighed in relief, "Then that means we did it on time. _This_ is what I was planning for all week."

"Huh?" Kyoya still didn't understand what Ginga was getting at.

He rubbed his stomach, "Kyoya, do you want to feel too?"

"Sure, but what's..going..on?" Ginga placed Kyoya's hand on Ginga's flat stomach, "I still don't feel anything."

"Concentrate Kyoya, then you'll hear it." Ginga smiled.

The lion closed his eyes and his mind filled with silence. Then, he heard it..

_Ba-Thump, Ba-Thump, Ba-Thump_

"I heard it!" Kyoya exclaimed, "Why's there a heartbeat in your stomach..?!" He thought about it for a while and then blushed, "Wait, then that means you're-! And we're-! Ginga!" he hugged his new wife.

The two had finally taken their first step into parenthood. He slowly ended the hug and kissed Ginga's lips for he had given Kyoya the best gift ever.

The neko cried tears of joy, "Happy Birthday Kyoya," he smiled through his tears, "I'm pregnant."

**To Be Continued. . .**

**Haa, haa, DONE! Ginga's pregnant you guys! Now Kyoya got his wish for kids! M-Preg!**

**Two more chapters to go!**

**Please leave a review! I can't believe we reached 100! Thanks for enjoying this weird fanfic. XD**

**-Won-Chan :3**


End file.
